Always Strong
by KidaStone
Summary: CHAPTER 17 HERE!"Jugar con fuego siempre nos ha iluminado la sonrisa" Ella lleva años creyendo que ella no fue más que una de sus jugadas. Él lleva años volviéndose a abrir las heridas para que no sanen. Ambos se hicieron daño, ambos llevaron al otro al borde de esa locura que solo puedes alcanzar cuando le llamas alguien "Amor". Pero ella... ella ha vuelo para quedarse.
1. Prefacio

No roben historias :)

Kida.

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Jamás había creído que me iría para volver.

No quería volver a verlo nunca más. Mi corazón todavía sangra por él y mi alma aun no supera su ausencia; cuando, en realidad, la ausencia no es nada más que mía.

He sido yo quien se fue.

Pero ha sido el quien me rompió el corazón.

Siempre me he preguntado cual sería la peor forma de morir, ¿En una batalla? No, eso es algo digno, ¿Y con el corazón roto?

Eso, en definitiva no es digno. Es penoso, es triste… Da vergüenza.

Termino de poner la última de mis pertenencias dentro de mi maleta y la cierro. Entonces, procedo a guardar mis cosas en las demás cajas.

Realmente Jake me rompió el corazón. Y Trunks me lo había destrozado hace cuatro años.

¿El amor?, ¡Ja!, eso no es más que una farsa impulsada por la necesidad del ser humano de tener un compañero, y por la necesidad natural de procrear.

_Flashback_

_Mi teléfono sonó al ritmo de Welcome home de Radical Face y la pantalla rezaba el nombre de mi mejor amiga._

_-Hola Bra, ¿Cómo está todo por allá?_

_Escuche una risita al otro lado del teléfono._

_-¿Reviso su correo señorita Son? –pregunta con ademán divertido._

_-Eh no._

_Rió._

_-¡Pues ve!_

_Me puse rápidamente un short sin colgarle el teléfono a mi mejor amiga y bajé a la recepción del edificio, tomo una carta color crema que estaba en el buzón y subo por el ascensor._

_-Ya la tengo, ¿Qué es?_

_-¡Abrela! –gritó_

_Apoyo el teléfono con mi hombro y abro la carta, ya sentada en el banco de mi cocina._

_Esta usted, Señorita Pan Son invitada cordialmente a la boda de:_

_Bra Bulma Briefs_

_Son Goten_

_La cual se llevará a cabo el día 6 de Noviembre del 2014 a las 6:30pm_

_Invitación válida para dos personas._

_Tapé mi boca con mi mano y ahogué un grito._

_-¡TE VAS A CASAR, CON MI TÍO!_

_Ambas reimos de la felicidad y hablamos de los detalles de la boda._

_-Claro que tú vas a ser mi madrina. Si no, ¿Quién más? –Dijo contenta-. También puede ir Jake._

_Tosí el café._

_-Jake y yo… bueno… esto… Terminamos, Bra –dije-, iré yo sola._

_Por unos segundos la línea se quedó muda, Bra seguramente estaba tratando de asimiliar como una relación de 2 años se fue al vacío sin ton ni son._

_Sin ton ni son según ella._

_-Oh dios, Pan. Como lo siento._

_Asiento con las lágrimas en los ojos y los labios fuertemente apretados. Jamás en mi vida me habían humillado tanto como lo hizo él._

_Y él me había hecho sentir especial. Él me había hecho creer que rompería su corazón para arreglar el mío._

_-Tranquila Bra –dije tratando de sonar natural-. Esas cosas pasan._

_Se me quebró la voz._

_Ella notó que yo estaba a punto de llorar. Nada se le podía escapar._

_-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? ¡Lo voy a matar!_

_-Nada, Bra –mentí-, decidimos que lo nuestro no iba a ningún lado y terminamos._

_Flashback_

Ahora, con un billete de ida y sin vuelta, voy camino al aereopuerto. Con dos maletas, una en cada mano y el recuerdo de alguien a quien no quiero ver persiguiéndome. Vuelvo a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despierto, y me doy cuenta que aún faltan unos minutos para llegar a Ciudad Satán.

Observo el cielo iluminado por los rayos del sol y me pregunto cómo habrán cambiado las cosas en casa.

Y un nombre atraviesa mi mente.

¿Qué estará haciendo el?, últimamente se me había dado muy bien pensar en todo referente a Trunks. Que, por alguna razón, no he podido sacar de mi mente desde que Jake y yo terminamos.

Las cosas entre los dos no terminaron bien cuando me fui. De hecho, las cosas entre los dos terminaron muy mal.

_Flashback._

_-¿Ahora me dejas? –dijo sobresaltándome_

_Yo estaba en mi habitación, terminando de doblar la ropa para guardarla en la maleta._

_-¿Te dejo? –Reí secamente-, eres un imbécil. Tú y yo nunca nos pertenecimos, no te estoy dejando._

_-Pan… no te vayas._

_-No puedo salir a la calle con miedo de encontrarte a ti con tu novia todos los días –dije, con los ojos picándome-, no puedo sufrir todos los días porque soy demasiado cobarde para cortar todo contacto contigo y terminar con esto de una buena vez. ¿Sabes que es triste, Trunks? Tener que pensar que cada cosa bonita que me dices, se la dices a ella también. ¿Sabes que es triste? Luchar por alguien que ni siquiera quiere estar contigo.-las lágrimas empezaron a correr-, ¿Sabes que es triste? No poder ver ni a tu mamá, ni a tu papá o a Bra a la cara, porque me acuerdo de ti._

_-Pan…_

_-Eres un imbécil. Demasiado egoísta como para pensar en cómo me siento yo. Y demasiado cobarde para estar conmigo._

_-Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás, Pan._

_-¡Cuando seas más grande! –repetí, fuera de mí. Llorando- Cuando sea más grande para ti va a ser tarde. Para nosotros. No puedes estar conmigo por la diferencia de edad justo ahora, pero aun así tienes novia, no puedes esperarme ¿verdad? ¿Con quién estás jugando Trunks? ¿Con ella? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con las dos?_

_-No Pan. Yo te amo._

_Reí por puro sarcasmo._

_-Me amas tanto que tienes novia aun sabiendo lo que siento por ti. Y, aun así, me tratas como si fuera tu novia yo también. Si ese es tu amor, no me des una mierda._

_Entonces, sentí como su ki se incrementó y sus ojos se aguaron._

_-¿Sabes qué? Pensé que eras lo suficientemente madura como para entenderlo, ¡PERO ERES UNA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA! ¿Cuándo VAS A MADURAR PAN? –Gritó- ¡PONTE EN MI JODIDO LUGAR, COÑO! ¿SABES QUÉ? VETE. ERES UNA COBARDE, HUYES._

_-Tú no tienes la moral para decirme eso._

_Él se me quedo mirando, analizando mis palabras. Pero yo ya había explotado y no podía conmigo misma._

_-¡FUERA! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? FUERA- grité a todo pulmón, con mi voz ronca y las lágrimas corriendo desde mis mejillas hasta mi garganta-. ¡VETE!, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? VETE DE MI CASA. NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER._

_Entonces, el salió volando por la ventana._

_Y yo me arrodillé en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente._

_-¿Hija?_

_Flashback_

"Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos a Ciudad Santan.

Limpié mis lágrimas que siempre eran provocadas por aquel recuerdo y cuando el avión aterrizo, tome mi celular y llame a mis padres para que viniesen a buscarme.

Bienvenida a casa, Pan.

* * *

Próximo episodio: **_En Casa._**


	2. 1 En casa

Hola, hola :) espero el que prefacio les haya gustado y que esperen con ansias el nuevo capitulo de hoy.

**No roben historias**, ¿si? :)

Kida.

* * *

_**En casa.**_

Pov. Pan

El abrazo que mi padre me había dado hace unos veinte minutos había sido tan fuerte que tenía unas marcas rojas alrededor de los brazos. Pero le resté importancia, la felicidad es palpable en el ambiente.

Estoy demasiado contenta de verlos nuevamente. Mi madre se ha cortado su gran melena negra y mi padre sigue exactamente igual. Sangre saiyan.

-Hija, sé que quieres descansar y todo eso. Pero la despedida de soltera de Bra es hoy, y ella espera que vayas a su casa porque Maroon tiene algo preparado.

-Si mamá. Llegare a casa a arreglarme y luego salir CC.

Mi madre asintió y tomó de la mano a mi padre, en un gesto que me pareció demasiado romántico frente a mí.

Me encojo de hombros y supongo que es porque están muy contentos con mi llegada.

Al llegar a casa, mi padre lleva las maletas a mi habitación prácticamente vacía. Y sonrío nostálgicamente.

_Flasback_

_-Te amo, Trunks. No me importa si estoy siendo egoísta con tu novia o conmigo misma._

_-Me gusta que lo seas._

_Tomo mi rostro entre sus fuertes y grandes manos y con la mayor delicadeza del mundo rozó nuestros labios y la corriente eléctrica entre ambos se intensificó._

_Flashback._

Mis ojos viajan rápidamente a la pared donde está mi escritorio vacío. Recuerdo haber estado sentada en la mesa cuando él me dio mi primer beso. Yo tenía dieciséis años y el veintitrés. Mis padres estaban en una conferencia fuera de la ciudad, y él se había quedado conmigo en casa para hacerme compañía. Y, aunque me había ofrecido ir a su apartamento a pasar el fin de semana, yo decliné por si Mira –su novia- iba a su apartamento.

Moviendo las manos como si pudiese ahuyentar los pensamientos, tomé la maleta y la coloque sobre la cama para comenzar a guardar todas mis cosas.

La nostalgia de mi habitación hizo que pasara por mi mente la idea de cambiarla de color y vender los muebles por unos nuevos. Había estado trabajando para una empresa de genética y había reunido dinero suficiente como para comprar mi propio apartamento allá. Pues me había graduado antes que los demás de mis compañeros por haber sido una de las mejores alumnas.

Tal vez cuando termine de vender el apartamento pueda comprarme uno aquí. En el centro de la ciudad. También debo buscar un trabajo.

Me desnudo y abro la llave del agua caliente en la tina, coloco un jabón de pétalos de rosas y comienzo a masajear mi cuerpo meticulosamente mientras mi mente divaga.

Siempre vi venir el noviazgo de Goten y Bra. E incluso su boda.

Sonrió para mí.

Espero que ese par tenga toda la felicidad que mi vida amorosa carece. Espero que cuando decidan tener hijos sean unos pequeños guerreros tan fuertes como sus abuelos.

Curiosamente, jamás he estado celosa de la estabilidad de Bra con mi tío. Y, aunque me gustaría tener alguien tan constante como Goten o como Bra, jamás me han molestado.

Por supuesto. Yo pensé que había alguien tan constante. Trunks. Luego, hizo lo que rompió mi corazón definitivamente.

Después, encontré a alguien que desinteresadamente siempre trataba de sacarme una sonrisa. Alguien que era capaz de llegar a mi casa a las doce de la noche, solo porque yo estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer.

Me había enamorado de Jake.

Y eso había sido tan estúpido como enamorarme de Trunks.

-No, Pan –dije mirando la espuma en la tina-, nunca tan estúpido como enamorarse de Trunks.

Salgo de la tina y busco el vestido ciruela que había comprado para nuestro segundo aniversario y lo observo con nostalgia. Luego de aquello que ocurrió, jamás tuve la oportunidad de usarlo… Nunca llegamos a cumplir los dos años.

Luego de aquello, no volví a usar nada que llamase la atención.

Hasta esta noche.

Me pongo el conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro y unas medias pantys negras junto con el vestido ciruela considerablemente corto y considerablente pegado a mi cuerpo. Junto con unos tacones de charol negros que me aumentaban veinte centímetros más de altura. Ondulo mi cabello y maquillo mis labios del mismo color de mí vestido con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. Tomo mi sobre de satén negro y salgo de mi habitación.

-Adiós mamá, papá –dije ignorando sus rostros impresionados-, vuelvo tarde.

Tomo la nave de mi padre y me dirijo lo más rápido posible a CC.

Mientras más me acerco mi corazón se acelera más, ¿Por qué a Bra se le ocurrió que nos viésemos en CC? Suspiro. A veces necesito matarla.

-Tranquila, Pan. Él debe estar en la despedida de soltero de Goten –Digo para mí.

Bajo de la nave, la encapsulo y la coloco en mi bolso.

Joder, que nervios.

Toco el timbre y en el intercomunicador escucho la voz de Bulma.

-¡Pasa, Pan!, ¡Me alegra tenerte de vuelta!

Cuando cruzo el pequeño jardín de Corporación Capsula la puerta está abierta, por uno de los robots.

-Buenas noches, señorita Son –dijo con su voz careciente de emociones.

-Buenas noches –contesto.

Entro a la mansión y antes de cualquier cosa alguien me abraza y me carga por los aires.

-¡PAN! –Gritó contenta Bra –Dios mío, te extrañe una vida.

Reí.

Ambas nos separamos y entonces noto lo cambiada que está. Sus cabellos azules están más largos y su pollina ha desaparecido. Tiene un vestido negro con vuelos y unos tacones rojos.

Contenta por ver a mi amiga, sonrío aún más.

-Dios Pan, que sexy estas. Seguro a mi hermano le da un infarto cuando te vea.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral y el miedo se apoderó de mí.

-El no vendrá… ¿no?

Bra frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo, es una despedida de soltera, ¿no? De todas maneras eso lo organizó Marron porque tú no estabas–dijo-. Pero en algún momento se tendrán que ver. Recuerda que mañana es el banquete antes de la boda. Y los padrinos tienen que decir unas palabras por los novios. Trunks y tú son mis padrinos. Tendrán que verse tarde o temprano.

-Mejor tarde.

Bra rió.

-Ya veremos, Pan.

Marron llega con su vestido largo azul celeste y las tres nos montamos en el descapotable rojo de Bra para irnos al club que habían apartado para nosotras esta noche.

Las tres hablamos de la nueva relación que Uub y Marron están comenzando desde hace unas semanas para acá.

-Parece que todos los guerreros Z se están haciendo parejas, ¿eh? –Dice Marron-. Ahora faltan tu hermano y Pan.

Río nerviosa y Bra también. Marron no sabe nada.

-Y cuéntame, Marron ¿Cómo es Uub de novio? –digo para desviar el tema.

Ella sonríe mientras conduce por el tráfico.

-Un amor –dice-. Siempre es tan atento y tan caballero. Nunca he tenido que pedirle nada, siempre está pendiente de mí.

Esbozo una sonrisa, feliz por ella.

-¡Como mi Goten! –dice Bra entusiasmada-. Soy tan afortunada de tener un prometido como él.

Observo por la ventana, ajena a la conversación ya. Todo esto me recuerda un poco a Jake, él también era así.

Él también fingía ser así.

Llegamos al club Arcade y los guardias de seguridad nos dejan pasar. Pero no puedo evitar observar que hay otro coche aparcado en el estacionamiento del club.

¿Será que…?

No me dio tiempo de procesar porque un feliz Goten se acercó a mi mejor amiga y la levanto por el aire para después dejarla en el suelo con un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Estás preciosa, hermosa

Ella se sonrojó y le dio un beso apasionado.

Observo el salón que está decorado con objetos negros y vinotintos y la luz es amarilla pero baja. La música retumba pero tiene poco volumen y la pista esta vacía.

Sé que está aquí, puedo sentir su Ki que me arropa como si fuera su perfume.

Sin embargo finjo que no lo sé y abrazo a Goten con fuerza.

-¡Tio! –Digo contenta-, felicidades. Trátamela bien.

El rió por mi vocabulario.

-Siempre, Panny.

Saludo a Uub con un gesto porque está ocupado con Marron y evito hacer contacto visual con Trunks, que sé que está a mi izquierda, sentado en uno de los muebles. Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo pero no lo detallo.

Me acerco al barman y le pido un whisky.

-Por supuesto, preciosa –dice coquetamente.

Ese comentario debió haberme incomodado en otra situación. Siempre trate de evitar tipos así porque mi novio se ponía celoso.

Ahora no tengo novio.

Que te den, Jake.

Le doy mi mejor sonrisa coqueta y recibo la bebida procurando que mis dedos rocen con los del barman.

-Pan –dice una voz increíblemente masculina, grave y ronca detrás de mi. Alzo mis cejas con aires de superioridad y volteo a verlo.

Tiene el cabello largo, como la foto de Mirai Trunks que mi padre me mostraba cuando era pequeña y estaba enamorada de él. El ceño fruncido como su padre y un traje gris oscuro con una camisa azul abierta unos cuantos botones.

Joder, recordaba a Trunks pero mi mente nunca podría recrear lo hermoso que es.

-Trunks –saludo con una media sonrisa-, ¿Cómo estás?

Noté su ki incrementar, por una fracción de segundos. Pero lo controló.

-¿Desapareces por cuatro años y me preguntas como estoy?

Fingí meditarlo por un segundo.

-Sí, ¿Cómo estás?

Suspiró.

-Bien, ¿tu cómo has estado?

-Todo bien, gracias –digo como si nos hubiésemos visto ayer y me volteo otra vez a tomar mi trago.

Entonces, gira la silla y apoya sus manos a ambos lados de la mesa del bar y queda a escaso centímetros de mi rostro.

Lo miro a los ojos azules, sosteniéndole la mirada, esperando a que apartase la mirada.

_Flashback_

_El teléfono vibró y vi su mensaje_

"_La única manera de que yo te aparte la mirada sería para besarte"_

_Flashback._

Continue observándolo, negada a apartarle la mirada y le observe la pupila entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Pan, Trunks!, vamos a comer unas tapas –llamó Uub,

Amos apartamos la mirada al mismo tiempo y sin decir nada nos dirigimos a la mesa con Uub, Marron, Goten y Bra.

Por desgracia tuvimos que sentarnos uno al lado del otro.

Todos comenzaron a bromear sobre la boda y esas cosas. Yo no podía articular ni una sola palabra. Su sola presencia me intimidaba de cierta manera, me quita el apetito y hace que mi corazón lata desembocado.

Dios Trunks, cuatro años y sigues afectándome como cuando era una niña de dieciséis.

Me levanto de la mesa y, negada a pasar una mala noche solo por él, le pido una botella al barman de tequila y este me lo da gustoso.

Me siento en la mesa y todos me observan.

-Juguemos "Yo nunca, nunca" –digo

A Bra se le ilumina la cara y parece toda una niña pequeña con su tiara de metal de novia.

-¡Con tres dedos! –grita, un poco tomada

Entonces, noto que todos estan un poco bebidos menos Trunks y yo.

Dios, nadie que me salve de hacer una idiotez.

Pero no me importa, si hoy tomo y termino en la cama con él. Hoy haré lo que me dé la gana.

-Yo empiezo –dice Trunks- Yo nunca nunca… he tenido sexo por atrás.

Yo bajo un dedo, simplemente para molestarlo. Marron baja un dedo y Bra también.

Todos miramos a Goten divertidos menos Trunks que me observa como si quisiera matarme.

-Yo nunca, nunca le he tenido ganas a Trunks –dice Bra.

Marron baja un dedo y comienzo a reír.

Trunks toma mi mano y una corriente eléctrica corre alrededor de nosotros y todos nos observan, como si pudiesen haberlo notado. Entonces me baja un dedo.

Lo observo furiosa y Bra silba.

-Yo nunca nunca, he engañado a mi novia con la sobrina de mi mejor amigo.

Todos se quedan callados, observo a Trunks.

-Baja tu maldito dedo, Brief.

Lo baja.

-Yo nunca nunca he besado a una mujer –dice Marron.

Trunks, Goten y Uub bajan un dedo.

A Bra le quedan dos dedos, a Marron uno y a mí también me queda uno. A Trunks le quedan dos, a Goten también y Uub.

-Yo nunca nunca…-piensa Goten-, he hecho un trío.

Uub y Marron bajan un dedo. Trunks también.

-Marron, ya no tienes dedos, ¡bebe! –Grito emocionada Bra.

Ella coloco su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Uub le pone un chorro de tequila en la boca y ella lo traga con el rostro arrugado.

-Yo nunca nunca… he besado a Trunks –dice Bra.

La miro con odio, como se nota que esta bebida.

Bajo un dedo.

-¡Bebe nena! –grita Bra.

Cuando voy a tomar la botella de tequila Trunks me la quita y toma un trago y se acerca a mi.

-Ja, no cariño.

-¡Bebe, bebe, bebe! –gritan todos y Trunks me mira con aires superiores.

Toma mi rostro de mi mentón y abro mi boca, entonces me besa y siento como el tequila explota dentro de nuestras bocas, su lengua la saborea dentro de mis labios y es lo más erótico que he hecho.

Aparto el rostro y trago.

¿Qué estás haciendo Pan?... Creo que ya deberías dejar de tomar.

Trunks me mira y nota lo que estoy pensando, entonces me toma del brazo y me aparta del grupo.

-¿Qué quieres? –digo, zafándome de su agarre cuando me lleva a una esquina.

-Disculpa… no sé lo que estaba pensando.

-Tú nunca piensas con coherencia querido.

Lo observo furiosa y antes de que él pueda hacer nada voy hacia el bar. Tomo al barman de la camisa blanca y estampo mi boca en la suya.

Sabe a cigarrillos, pero no me importa. Después, tomo mi cartera y veo una última vez a Trunks, que me observa como si lo hubiese abofeteado y le lanzo un beso a Bra, diciéndole que ya me voy. Salgo del club y sin querer manejar vuelo a toda velocidad a las afueras de Ciudad Satan, a pensar.

Dios, ¿Qué hice? Soy una idiota. No debí haber aceptado el beso. No debí besar al barman…

No debí ir, algo dentro de mi sabía que lo encontraría.

Pero es que su presencia me afecta tanto que sé que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo. Decidí jugar con él y terminé quemándome yo.

Siempre terminé quemándome yo. Él siempre me hizo daño y yo era demasiado ingenua como para seguir ahí.

Te odio Trunks. Te odio tanto como puedo amarte.

Siento su ki acercarse a mí y no me importa esconder las lágrimas.

-Pan, lo siento.

-Tranquilo, era el alcohol.

-No –dijo-, no siento eso.

Observo la luna. Esa luna que siempre me recordaría a nosotros. Trunks se quedó en silencio un rato y yo note que el también veía la luna.

-Te vez tan hermosa ahí arriba –dijo.

-Yo ya no soy la Luna.

-Siempre lo serás, cariño mío.

-Tampoco soy tuya.

-Siempre lo serás.

Sonrío con nostalgia y observo el césped, no me había dado cuenta que la estaba tomando con fuerza.

-Es cierto Trunks, siempre seré tuya. Pero nunca estaremos juntos, ¿de qué sirve eso?

Entonces, alce vuelo nuevamente y me fui a casa, dejándolo solo.

* * *

...

...

...

...

Bueno, y ese fue el capítulo número uno oficialmente :) Espero que os haya gustado, enserio.

**Rouce. DBZ**: Si, ella lo fue... Jajaja si, realmente en todos los fics Pan sufre mucho y parece el blanco que todas las cosas malas en las historias. Pero esperemos que no solo sea el blanco de cosas malas en esta :) ¿Que tal te parecio la reaccion? Me gustaria saber si quisieran este capítulo en un Pov Trunks para que os hicieran una idea :) Un abrazo, cariño. Ya me he leido varios fics tuyos que me han gustado un montón.

Un abrazo a todas las personas que leen, que escriben y que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia que realmente es muy especial para mi.

Cuidense :)

Próximo capítulo: Recuerdos.


	3. 2 Recuerdos

Hola, feliz 31 de diciembre 3 Espero que la pasen muy bien. Que su 2015 este lleno de felicidad y que hayan tenido un buen 2014.

**No roben historias.**

Kida.

* * *

**Recuerdos.**

El vestido rojo de la vidriera no se veía tan bien en mí como en el maniquí.

-¡Tonterías! –Dijo Bra luego de que yo demostrase mi desagrado-, te ves espectacular.

Cierro la puerta del probador y observo detenidamente mi figura.

Si, realmente si se ve bien… sin embargo el color rojo no es para mí…

_Flashback_

_-¿Y este, cariño? –me dice Jake mostrándome un conjunto de lencería francesa rojo chupeta._

_Arrugo la nariz, un gesto que él siempre le ha dado gracia._

_-Mi vida –comenta poniéndose detrás de mí y apartando mi cabello del cuello-, el rojo es el color de la pasión, del amor, del fuego. Todo en ti encaja perfectamente con él. Es sexy, como tú._

_Sonrío para mí y me sonrojo, su aliento en mi nuca me pone nerviosa y me emociona al mismo tiempo. Tomo la prenda y me la llevo al probador, convencida de que lo compraré._

_Flashback_

-No –digo mientras me quito el vestido de satén cuidadosamente y me visto-, no me gusta el rojo.

Bra frunce el ceño y recorre la tienda buscando otro vestido.

Dios, que mujer.

Veo los escaparates y noto que los colores son demasiado repetidos: Fucsia, rojo, negro, verde, azul, fucsia, negro, azul, verde… y ninguno de mi agrado. Sin embargo, aunque yo contribuyo con Bra en cuanto a mi opinión, ella es la novia.

-¿Y si vamos a la tienda en la que compre el vestido? –dice emocionada-. Creo que ahí también venden vestidos de damas de honor.

Asiento sin decir una palabra más.

El cielo se mantiene encapotado desde esta mañana por una capa de nubes grises y constante lluvia desde esta mañana. Es jueves y mañana es el banquete de ensayo de bodas de Bra. Suspiro y me retuerzo en el asiento delantero del coche, mañana Trunks y yo estaríamos sentados juntos toda una interminable noche al lado de los novios.

-¿Ya tienes preparadas tus palabras? –pregunta mi mejor amiga como si me hubiese leído la mente

Niego con la cabeza.

-Lo dejaste para última hora, ¿verdad?

Río. Si, lo había hecho.

Siempre he tenido una relación de amor-odio con la lluvia. Me parece perfecta para acurrucarte con alguien y ver películas, o para dormir una interminable siesta. Me parece deprimente cuando estas despechada, cuando te trae tristes recuerdos… cuando tapa el sol.

El sol.

Amo el sol.

Sin embargo, hay algo en la lluvia que siempre me hará recordar a él.

_Flashback_

_Sonrío cuando veo el mensaje de Trunks en mi teléfono:_

"_No importa si eres friolenta cariño. Imagíname ahí, abrazándote y dándote calor mientras llueve. Cuando durmamos juntos no me voy a despegar de ti así tengas mucho calor. Yo soy muy caliente"_

_Flashback_

Sonrío con nostalgia hacia la lluvia y noto que Bra había puesto Gone, Gone, Gone de Phillip Phillips.

"Perfecto" pienso irónicamente. Siempre creí que esta sería una de las canciones que Trunks me dedicaría… Pero nunca lo hizo.

Cuando la vida te deja desamparada y sola,  
Yo estaré en tu puerta esta noche si necesitas ayuda, si necesitas ayuda.  
Apagare las luces de la ciudad,  
Mentiré, engañare, rogare y sobornare para hacerte bien...  
Para hacerte bien.  
Cuando los enemigos están en tu puerta te llevaré lejos de la guerra.  
Si necesitas ayuda, si necesitas ayuda.  
Tu esperanza pendiendo de un hilo  
Compartiré tu sufrimiento para hacerte bien...para hacerte bien.

Dame razones para creer... que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Y lo haría por ti, por ti,  
Nena yo no seguiré adelante.  
Te amaré por mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido.  
Por ti por ti  
Tú nunca dormirás sola.  
Te amare, por mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido.  
Y por mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido ido ido.

Cuando caigas como una estatua  
Voy a estar allí para atraparte.  
Colocarte sobre tus pies, tu sobre tu pies.  
Y si tu pozo está vacío.  
Nadie me impedirá  
Decirme lo que necesitas ¿Que necesites?

Me rindo honestamente  
Siempre has hecho lo mismo por mí.

Así que yo lo haría por ti, por ti,  
Nena yo no seguiré adelante  
Te amare por mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido.  
Por ti por ti  
Tú nunca dormirás sola  
Te amare por mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido  
Y por mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido ido ido.

Tú eres mi columna vertebral, tú eres mi piedra angular.  
Tú eres mi muleta cuando mis piernas se dejan de mover.  
Tú eres mi ventaja, tú eres mi corazón robusto.  
Tú eres el pulso que siempre he necesitado.  
Como un tambor nena, no deja de latir  
Como un tambor nena, no deja de latir  
Como un tambor nena, no deja de latir  
Como un tambor mi corazón jamás deja de latir.

Por ti, Por ti  
Nena yo no seguiré adelante.  
Te amaré por mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido.  
Por ti por ti  
Tú nunca dormirás sola.  
Por ti, Por ti  
Nena yo no seguiré adelante.  
Te amaré por mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido.  
Por ti por ti  
Tú nunca dormirás sola.  
Te amare por mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido

Como un tambor nena, no deja de latir  
Como un tambor nena, no deja de latir  
Como un tambor nena, no deja de latir  
Como un tambor mi corazón jamás deja de latir por ti.  
Y por mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido ido ido  
Te amare por mucho tiempo después de que te hayas ido, ido...ido

Recuerdo haber guardado una caja en la parte de atrás de mi closet con recuerdos de Trunks. Cosas que me recordaban a él.

Y ahí estaba el cuaderno…

Esa canción, la había escuchado por un amigo y me gusto el ritmo. Después me interesé por la letra y me acordaba de Trunks cada vez que la escuchaba. Trunks siempre decía que siempre me iba a amar aun cuando yo le había advertido que llegaría un momento en el que me cansaría y me iría de su lado.

El asunto estaba, en que hubo muchos momentos en los que yo me cansé. Le dije muchas cosas y terminaba volviendo.

No, no terminaba volviendo él. Terminaba volviendo yo.

Recuerdo el segundo verano, en el que todo cambio para mal entre los dos.

Niego con la cabeza, no vayas por ahí Pan. No si quieres derrumbarte frente a tu amiga.

Entonces, me obligo a pensar en algo más, pero mi mente no me deja pensar en nadie más que Trunks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh dios, el coral –dice Bra contenta cuando ve puesto el vestido.

Mi nuevo vestido de Dama de honor es coral con un corte griego antiguo y decir que nos habíamos enamorado de este no era darle justicia al vestido.

Luego de vestirme otra vez en mis shorts y mi camisa, ambas recorremos la tienda buscando los zapatos y los accesorios. Reconozco el esfuerzo de Bra para no mencionar la noche de su despedida de soltera.

-Pan, ¿puedo contarte algo?

Asiento mientras veo los escaparates.

-Goten quiere que intentemos tener un bebé luego de la luna de miel.

Me congelo y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Y tú quieres eso?

Ella niega con la cabeza y continúa caminando como si hablásemos del color de mi camisa.

-Bueno –dice-, creo que ahora lo que más quiero es casarme con Goten, ¿sabes? Y cuando volvamos de la luna de miel disfrutar de nuestra casa juntos y también disfrutar de nuestros años de casados sin hijos. Reconozco que el dinero y la inestabilidad no son problema pero… es que tengo miedo, Pan.

No digo nada y espero a que hable.

-… tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena madre. Tengo miedo de tener un hijo y arrepentirme de no haber disfrutado de mi tiempo con Goten lo suficiente. Claro que quiero tener un bebé, uno que se parezca a su padre y a su abuelo. Pero, ¿y si nada es como lo planeo?

Sonrío para darle consuelo.

-Bra, aunque somos mejores amigas y nos contamos todo –comienzo-, creo que esto deberías hablarlo con Goten primero. Sé que no quieres que se ponga triste, porque lo entiendo –insisto-, pero ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando se entere de que trajo un niño al mundo contigo y tú nunca estuviste preparada?

Bra asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa esta vacía y oscura. Mis padres estarían hoy de viaje y volverían mañana en la tarde para el banquete.

Suspiro, mamá me dijo esta mañana que a veces ellos se van de viaje para alejarse de todo. Si, sé lo que es eso.

Me acuesto boca arriba sobre mi cama sin prender la luz y dejo que los recuerdos me invadan como si fueran dardos.

_Flashback _

_-Bailemos –dice él._

_-¿Qué bailamos? –pregunto divertida, sin pena alguna de estar en pijama frente a él._

_Trunks había entrado a mi habitación por la ventana esa madrugada, mientras aun yo me mantenía despierta, escribiendo en el cuaderno._

_-Lo que tú quieras –contesta._

_Sonrío y lo observo divertida, entonces bajo la intensidad de la luz y me vuelvo hacia él._

_-Vals, siempre he querido bailar vals contigo._

_Me sentía mal aquel día, había tratado muy mal a Trunks después de lo que ocurrió este verano._

_-Quiero pedirte disculpas, no debí tratarte de esa manera._

_-Bailemos, es una buena manera de pedirme disculpas._

_-¿Vals, entonces? –digo._

_Asiente._

_-Es un baile lento, así puedo verte a los ojos._

_Flashback_

Siento como los ojos me pican.

_Flashback_

_-Buenas noches, Trunks –dije hablándole al teléfono_

_-¡No!, no te vayas a dormir. No puedo dormir si estas triste o molesta. Siempre me despierto._

_Flashback_

Las lágrimas corren mis mejillas y no hago nada para detenerlas.

_Flashback._

_Me duele la cabeza, estoy harta. Ya no quiero llorar más por él. El es un imbécil y yo soy la ms idiota por haberme enamorado de él._

_Sin embargo no me puedo alejar._

"_Estuvo divertido tu juego, Trunks." Pienso mientras lloro, sentada en una esquina de la ducha, desnuda, con frio y dolor de cabeza de tanto llorar._

_Flashback_

Me levanto de la cama y corro hasta la salida de la casa.

Corre más.

Corre, Pan.

_Flashback_

_-Te amo –dijo_

_-Yo no quiero ser tu segundo plato._

_Me observa, serio._

_-Tú no eres mi segundo plato. En todo caso, eres el primero._

_Y no sé por qué, le creí._

_Flashback_

Los árboles, débiles se alzan sobre mí, con miedo a que los lastime, como aquella vez.

_Flashback._

_-¿TÚ CREES QUE A MI NO ME DUELE TODO LO QUE ME DICES? –Grita-, SIEMPRE ME INSULTAS, ME DICES QUE SOY UN IMBECIL, ME CULPAS DE TU DOLOR._

_-Tú has jugado conmigo –digo._

_-¡NO! –grita, nuevamente._

_Lo veo, con odio, con desprecio._

_-No me digas que te duele que te insulte, porque tu has barrido con mis sentimientos –digo-, te burlas de ellos siempre._

_Él no dice nada._

_-Te burlas de ellos cuando me dices que me quieres –comienzo-. Te burlas de ellos cuando seguramente después de trancarme el teléfono a mí, la llamas a ella. Te burlas de mi cada maldita vez que dices que soy especial, que soy única. ¿SABES QUE? Vete el infierno._

_Entonces, le lanzo una bola de ki que el no esquiva y no me importa si fue porque no pudo o porque no quiso._

_Grito, con dolor, con desesperación. Con la mayor cantidad de tristeza. Toda acumulada y arremolinada dentro de mí. Caigo el al suelo y continuo gritando, veo como se acerca a mí, pero una onda expulsada desde mi cuerpo lo hace retroceder. Él se convierte en súper saiyayin fase uno. Entonces, grito con fuerza y me dejo ir._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Despierto, en el bosque, abro los ojos con dificultad y lo veo a él. Observando la luna y con una mano sobre mi cabeza._

_Estoy acostada en sus piernas._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_\- Te convertiste en supersayayin fase uno -dice- y te desmayaste luego de eso._

_-¿Hace cuánto? –pregunto, tomando mi cabeza con las dos manos._

_-Unos minutos. _

_Flashback_

Cansada, de llorar. Me dejo vencer.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por el capitulo de hoy, lleno de recuerdos de Pan hacia Trunks agridulces. Espero que os haya gustado.

Seguire poniendo canciones que poco a poco ire agregando al soundtrack.

Un abrazo a todos y que tengan un lindo 313.

Dejad reviews.


	4. 3 Sumir

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, realmente siento que casi nadie lee este fanfic, sin embargo sigo publicandolo por el placer de escribir.

_**Siempre fiel a los dictados de mi corazón.**_

Bueno,he aqui el capitulo tres donde conoceremos un poco mejor los sentimientos de Trunks, espero que os guste y un millon de gracias a mi lectora fiel **Rouce. DBZ** , eres un amor ¿te lo han dicho? Mil gracias por tus comentarios, y por darme la oportunidad con esta historia.

**No roben historias :)**

Sin mas que decir, Kida.

* * *

**Sumir**

El día había pasado con extrema rapidez, aunque era de esperarse si pasaba todo el día durmiendo y anoche luego de llorar por el imbécil de Trunks, había estado entrenando.

Tomo mi teléfono para llamar a Bra y preguntarle a qué hora debía ir a la cena de ensayo…

Un mensaje.

Cierro los ojos, y de memoria lo abro y él lo pongo para que lo diga en voz alta:

"Pan, es Jake. Debemos hablar, ¿nos vemos hoy en la plaza a las tres de la tarde?"

La furia se apodera de mí y trato en lo posible de no romper el teléfono –de nuevo-, así que lo dejo en la mesa e instantáneamente mis ojos viajan al reloj de pared.

6:30pm

Ignoro el mensaje de Jake y tomo una ducha rápida, ya que la cena es a las siete y cuarto.

Observo el tatuaje en mi tobillo detenidamente:

"Fight, fall and fight again" (Lucha, cae y lucha de nuevo)

Recuerdo que el tatuaje había sido lo primero que hice al llegar a la ciudad del oeste. Antes que ir a la universidad, antes que desempacar mis cosas en el apartamento. Fui a un tatuador que encontré en internet y le pedí que me tatuara esa frase en el tobillo.

Tenía un gran significado para mí. Era la representación entera de la vida de mi abuelito, es lo que quiero llegar a ser. Y, cada vez que algo me duele, que me lastimo… que me caigo; siempre recuerdo ver el tatuaje.

Mis padres saben que lo tengo y, aunque mi papá no estuvo demasiado de acuerdo cuando les avisé que me había tatuado, entendió que era importante para mí y me dijo que me daba permiso de tatuarme solo y solo sí lo que iba a hacerme tenía algún significado para mí.

Me pongo un vestido blanco y largo junto con unos tacones dorados y unos accesorios del mismo color. Amarro mi cabello en una cola alta y me maquillo sutilmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas el timbre sonó cuando alguien me abrió la puerta.

-Mocosa –saludó el señor Vegeta.

-Señor Vegeta, veo que ha estado entrenando mucho –digo-, su ki ha aumentado considerablemente desde la última vez que lo vi.

Él me sonríe con orgullo y se cruza de brazos.

-Por supuesto –dice-, no soy como los demás inútiles que creen que porque justo ahora no hay ningún enemigo deben dejar de entrenar.

Entonces él se va y yo sonrío para mí. Es claro que ese comentario no tiene nada que ver conmigo, él sabe que yo he entrenado casi todos los días. Con tanta rigurosidad como él.

El banquete seria en el jardín donde se celebró el cumpleaños de Bulma, aquel en el que conocieron a Bliss y Wiss.

Hay unas enormes carpas blancas con una gran mesa en forma de "U" para todos los invitados, cada asiento tenía el nombre de un invitado y los robots trabajaban de aquí a allá afinando los últimos detalles. En frente, había una tarima para una orquesta de cámara que estaba ahí, afinando.

No ví a Bra por ningún lado y supuse que estaría arreglándose, y Goten estaba por ahí hablando con Bulma quien me lanzó un beso desde donde estaba para luego acercarse a mí.

-¡Pan!, que hermosa estás –dijo-, te ha sentado muy bien el viaje. Definitivamente eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha. Siento mucho no haber hecho una fiesta de bienvenida –se disculpa-, pero pronto la haremos.

Sonrío.

-No Bulma, no pasa nada –la tranquilizó, de verdad no hace falta. Estoy contenta de estar aquí con ustedes.

Ella me abraza y luego se va cuando Vegeta comienza a llamarla.

-Estoy muy contenta por ti, tío –le sonrió-, pronto serás el esposo de Bra Brief.

Él toma un trago de su vino tinto y me observa con intensidad.

-Lo único que me hará más feliz será tener un hijo con ella, Pan.

Incomoda, le beso la mejilla y me alejo para tomar un vino yo también.

-No debería tomar tanto vino, señorita –dice una voz cerca de mí.

Trunks.

-Hey –le digo como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida -, tengo veintiuno –recuerdo, levantando la copa y hago correr el oscuro líquido por mi garganta.

Sus ojos brillan y me observan con interés.

-¿Por qué no he sabido nada de ti? –dice, yendo al grano.

Esa eran unas de las pocas cosas en las que siempre nos asemejamos.

Alzo una ceja y lo observo expectante.

Sonríe de medio lado levemente, entendiéndome.

-¿Sabes?, creo que podríamos intentar ser amigos –dice él.

Lo observo detenidamente.

-Ya veremos.

Todos nos reunimos en la mesa y ambos estamos sentados uno al lado del otro. Mis padres llegaron hace unos minutos y solo somos los amigos y la familia más cercana a Bra y Goten, menos unas personas que supongo que son empresarios muy importantes.

Bulma se levanta de la mesa y dice unas palabras que francamente ignoro por estar distraída, observo por el rabillo del ojo que Trunks tampoco presta demasiada atención puesto que tiene la mirada perdida en la luna.

La luna.

_Flashback_

_Vi una imagen hermosa de la luna en forma del perfil del rostro de una chica y el sol con la forma del perfil del rostro de un hombre. Dibujado, sin color y sin nada más. Parecía como si estuviesen a punto de besarse o como si se viesen a los ojos que, en realidad no se ven en la imagen._

_Fuese como fuese, la imagen que vi por internet me había enamorado._

_Guardo la imagen en mi computadora y se la mando Trunks para que opinara._

_El teléfono vibra y miro el mensaje: "Me gusta, se parece a nosotros dos."_

_Sonrío y frunzo el ceño al mismo tiempo._

"_No me gusta. Ella debería ser el sol"_

_Veo que escribe un mensaje y contesta:_

"_No. Tú eres la luna. Eres hermosa y misteriosa"_

_Sonrío._

"_Pero amo el sol, es caliente y amo el día"_

"_Pero el sol no lo puedes ver. En cambio, yo pasaría la noche entera mirando la luna"_

_Flashback_

No me había dado cuenta que me tocaba dar unas palabras hasta que Trunks me dio un codazo en las costillas.

Me levanto y tomo la copa de Champagne.

-Bueno –comienzo-, aún recuerdo cuando Bra y yo éramos tan solo unas niñas. Recuerdo que siempre molestábamos a Goten y a Trunks con bromas o ahuyentábamos a sus novias.

Los observo, Bra y Goten están riendo.

-Recuerdo que una vez le preguntamos de dónde venían los bebés –digo sonrojada-. Bra y Goten siempre han tenido una gran amistad desde pequeños que con los años fue creciendo para convertirse en algo especial, algo duradero. Algo que será para siempre –de eso no había duda, los saiyayines cuando escogen pareja es para toda la vida, o algo así me explico Bulma-. Los amo, chicos –digo levantando la copa-; estoy orgullosa de saber que os habéis encontrado el uno al otro. No podría ser de otra manera. ¡Por los novios!

-Por los novios –dicen todos al unísono.

Veo a Bra secarse una lágrima y se levanta para darme un abrazo. Le sonrio a mi tio y comienza la cena.

Como mi sopa de fideos como lo haría un humano, en proporciones normales. Aunque noto que a Vegeta no parece importarle guardar apariencias como al resto de nosotros. Rio para mí: seguramente ya es demasiado pedirle ponerse un traje y estar aquí.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –pregunta Trunks dándole un sorbo a su champagne casi terminado.

-Supongo que a Vegeta no le van mucho estas cosas –rio.

Él sonríe.

-Mi padre dice que esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. Que ellos ya se pertenecen el uno al otro ya que están marcados. Para nuestra especie, es como un ritual de entrega, como una boda que se hace durante el acto sexual. Cuando un humano y un saiya tienen relaciones y se entregan el uno al otro, el humano también los muerde, solo que es menos perceptible –prosigue-. O algo así me dijo.

-¿Una marca? –Pregunto mientras lo observo extrañada-, nunca me dijeron nada como eso.

Él asiente.

-Observa a Bra –dice-, en su cuello tiene dos manchas oscuras.

La miro detenidamente y efectivamente ahí está: Dos círculos perfectos como si un vampiro la hubiese mordido y ya cicatrizado ha dejado dos pequeñas manchas unos todos más oscuras que su piel.

Instintivamente miro a Bulma y a mi madre. Ambas tienen las mismas.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Pero tú no tienes esas marcas. Ni yo –digo, alegando el hecho de que ambos hemos tenido sexo y ninguno de los dos tiene esas marcas.

Él se encoje de hombros.

-Supongo que ocurre cuando encuentras a la persona correcta.

Sonrío.

-Que suertudos, ¿eh?

-Supongo que sí.

Me pregunto si Trunks y yo nos hubiésemos hecho esas marcas de haber tenido sexo…

Niego con la cabeza.

Deja de pensar estupideces, Pan.

La cena prosigue con tranquilidad y enseguida Bra tiene su último baile como novios con Goten.

Luego de esto, todos nos vamos a casa. Mañana es la boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov. Bra

Quiero ponérmelo.

Quiero ponérmelo.

Sonrío contenta, quiero ponerme el vestido de novia otra vez. Pero sé que debo ser paciente para mañana.

Suena Magnificent de U2 y sé que es Goten

-Hola, futuro esposo –saludo.

-¿Cómo está la prometida más hermosa del universo?

Me sonrojo.

-Ansiosa de que sea mañana mí cariño.

-¿No puedo ir?, es que te extraño, Bra.

-No mi vida. En la luna de miel tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros –sonrío y cuelgo antes de que él pueda decir algo que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Bajo a la sala y veo a mi madre tratando de reparar uno de los robots.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto.

-Se desconfiguró, hija. Necesito el destornillador pequeño pero no sé dónde está.

-La última vez que lo vi, Trunks lo tenía –digo-, ¿quieres que vaya a preguntarle?

-Si hija, gracias.

Subo las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación dos veces.

Nadie contesta y entro en la habitación.

Esta inmaculada: arreglada y limpia.

Reviso los cajones de la cómoda y cuando abro el tercero encuentro unas cuantas fotos.

No puedo evitar curiosear y observo una tras otra.

Son solamente fotos de Trunks y Pan, a excepción de una en la que esta Gokú cuando fueron al espacio. En una de ellas, está Trunks abrazando por atrás a Pan y ella tomando la foto frente a un espejo. En la otra, Pan besa a Trunks en la mejilla. En la siguiente Trunks parece hacerle cosquillas a Pan y se ve a ella riendo. En la siguiente observo que Trunks toma la foto y Pan se ha quedado dormida en su pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Volteo bruscamente y veo a mi hermano.

-¿Qué es esto, Trunks? –pregunto, fingiendo no saber nada.

-No es tu problema –dice y me arrebata las imágenes de la mano, las guarda en el cajón de su cómoda y lo cierra con llave.

-Trunks, ¿Qué paso entre Pan y tú? –miento.

Mi hermano se sienta en la horilla de su cama y se masajea el puente de la nariz.

-Nada, Bra –dice derrotado.

Siempre he pensado que Trunks realmente siente algo por Pan. Aunque ella siempre lo haya puesto en duda. Jamás entenderé las razones de porque hizo todo lo que hizo… pero, si me quedaba alguna duda de los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia mi mejor amiga, estos ya se han ido.

Me siento a su lado y le pongo una mano en la espalda.

-Trunks, cuéntame.

-Y-Yo –tartamudea-, le hice tanto daño, Bra. La lastimé, la alejé, hice que huyera. Jamás podre perdonarme a mi mismo.

-¿Qué hiciste Trunks?

-Ella cree que la use como mi amante –dice-, estuvimos juntos mientras yo era novio de Mira.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Ustedes tuvieron…

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Dice-, nunca tuvimos sexo. Nosotros tuvimos una relación.

-Pero… Pan sabía que tenías novia.

-Sí, ella siempre lo supo –dice.

-Pero, incluso se conocieron –insisto-, tú las presentaste.

-Eso fue sin querer.

Observo detenidamente a mi hermano, que tapa su rostro con sus grandes y hanchas manos. Sé que está arrepentido.

-Yo la amaba, Bra.

-¿Y ahora?

-La amo –aclara.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué jamas estuvieron juntos? ¿Por qué estabas con Mira si amabas tanto a Pan?

Eso era algo que yo jamás entendí.

-Porque no era el momento, Bra –dice-. Pan era una niña de dieciséis años con mucho que aprender. Si, era muy madura para su edad, pero hay cosas que ella no entendia en aquel momento. Teniamos que esperar.

Lo observo, molesta.

-¿Y decidiste esperarla teniendo novia?

Me observa con una expresión torturada, como si le acabase de anunciar la muerte de alguien.

-Trunks, por eso ella se fue. La tuviste todo un año sufriendo por eso.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada y observo a Trunks mirar el suelo. Entonces, bruscamente se levanta de la cama y me observa, furioso.

-¡Lo sabias! –dice-, ella te lo dijo, ¿no es así, Bra? ¡Ella te lo conto todo!

Molesta, de que me gritase me levanto yo también y no me importa que sea mas alto que yo.

-¡Claro que me lo dijo! –contesto- y no tienes ni idea de lo dolida que estaba. Siempre lo supe, SIEMPRE. Ella lloraba todos los días, pero sus lagrimas siempre desaparecían cuando llegabas, o cuando la llamabas, o cuando le escribías –grito-. ¡Para ella era como si todo ese dolor valiese la pena con tal de estar dos horas a la semana contigo! ¡A veces menos!

-Bra…

Las lagrimas corren mis mejillas.

-No es justo que mi mejor amiga haya sufrido de esta manera por mi hermano –digo, con los ojos cerrados.

Trunks se levanta, con los ojos aguados y se va del cuarto con un portazo.

* * *

Bueno, he de decir que el proximo capitulo va a ser como una especie de anexo, o algo que algunos podran llamar "capitulo de relleno" va a ser un poco corto y sera como un flashback entero de Trunks y Pan.

Dejad Reviews :3


	5. 4 Antaño I

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les vengo con un vistazo al pasado de la historia de Pan y Trunks, ¿que pasó aquel verano que tanto le dolió a Pan? Aquí lo tienen :)

No roben historias :)

Kida.

* * *

**Antaño I.**

Pov. Omnisciente.

Es de noche, está lloviendo y el viento hace bailotear los arboles a un compás que el mismo ha elegido. Pan está acostada en su cama, revolviéndose de un lado a otro; tratando de dormir sin resultado alguno.

Mañana se vería con Trunks en un invernadero que él había comprado hace años atrás en ruinas y que había remodelado. Él siempre supo que ella amaba ese invernadero y que estaría más que complacida de ir con él.

El problema estaba que cada vez que Pan pensaba en verlo, su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho y sentía como si una corriente eléctrica corriese por sus extremidades, dejándola inmóvil, indefensa, de una manera que curiosamente resultaba placentera y al mismo tiempo inquietante.

Todo alrededor de él es tan distinto a lo que había tenido con su ex, Lashef quien nunca había estado lo suficientemente preocupado por ella.

Sin embargo, con Trunks, todo era tan distinto para ella…

Lo amaba, más que a la vida misma, más que a luchar. Lo amaba tanto como amaba a su abuelito.

Y con este último pensamiento, ella se quedó dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era verano, Pan estaba de vacaciones a punto de pasar a su cuarto año de bachiller. O primero de preparatoria. Y, aunque hacía calor a veces, últimamente había estado lloviendo así que decidió ponerse un jeans negro, unos botines del mismo color, una camiseta blanca y una bufanda de colores oscuros.

-¡Adiós mamá! –gritó Pan.

Emprendió vuelo camino a la ciudad ya que el invernadero se encontraba a las afueras de esta, al lado opuesto de la montaña Paoz.

Voló, maravillándose del viento en su rostro, del sol que no era lo suficientemente fuerte en su espalda y maravillándose de los pájaros que revoloteaban a su lado, como si quisieran volar con ella.

Desde lejos, pudo divisarlo. Con una franela negra y unos blue jeans, Trunks se veía más relajado que cuando ella iba a visitarlo a escondidas en su oficina pues siempre usaba trajes. Y, por entrar a escondidas, significaba entrar por la ventana.

-Hola, Pan –dijo besándola en la mejilla y abrazándola.

Ella sonrío y le murmuro un saludo apenas audible y se guindo en sus brazos, entonces este la cargó y le dio vueltas. Una costumbre que siempre habían tenido desde que ella era una niña. Su familia estaba acostumbrada a verlo.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó él y esta sonrío.

Había varias personas por ahí. Muchas parejas recostadas bajo los árboles y otras personas paseando y observando la flora del lugar. Otros, estaban comiendo en unas pequeñas mesas que habían por ahí.

Ese día era especial y ella lo sabía.

Flashback

Recibió el mensaje y observo la pantalla, atenta. Había leído rápidamente el contenido pero aun no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"No Pan. Mira y yo ya terminamos. Ayer"

No sabía si ponerse contenta o ponerse triste porque, a pesar de saber que Trunks la amaba, también sabía que Trunks amaba a Mira. O eso creía.

Tomó el teléfono y tecleó un rápido y conciso "Vale".

Flashback.

Trunks y Mira habían terminado la semana anterior y ella había querido darle tiempo a él para recuperarse de eso, sin embargo a él había parecido no afectarle demasiado. O, fingir que no lo hacía, entonces le había escrito para verse e ir a hablar un rato en el invernadero.

Sin embargo, había algo que a él le había escrito que aun rondaba por su cabeza.

"_Ahora soy todo tuyo."_

Y eso, sin lugar para las dudas, le había alegrado a pesar de saber que no iban a ser novios aún y por los próximos años. Y eso a ella no le importaba demasiado, ella quería disfrutar de conocerlo a fondo. Además de que, a pesar de ser Trunks, ella no quería un novio.

Aunque, estaba el dolor de que él había tenido novia, aquello ya no estaría.

"_Ahora es todo mío"_ –pensó.

Ambos se recostaron debajo de un árbol, medianamente alejado de otras parejas y ella había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho caliente de él.

-Mira ese árbol –dijo ella sonriente y señalando un árbol extraño que parecía como si dos hubiesen crecido pegados el uno al otro.

-Es un árbol gordo –bromeo él y ella rió.

Entonces, Pan levanto la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios, que el profundizo. Explorando su boca con la lengua, saboreando cada esquina y peleando con la lengua de ella.

Pasaron el resto del día charlando. A veces el la interumpia a ella para estampar sus labios y besarla. A veces se hacían cosquillas. Otras, simplemente veian el cielo azul a travez de los vidrios del invernadero. Inclusive, llegaron a reírse de una pareja que estaba unos cuantos arboles mas alla, que parecía que iban a tener sexo ahí sin más.

Esta vez, Pan tomó a Trunks y lo besó. Entonces, lo empujó con ella hacia el suelo quedando él encima. Quería profundizar mucho más el beso, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Vamos a traumar de por vida a los niños que están aquí, Pan –bromeo.

Ella ríe y hace lo mismo unas cuantas veces más.

-Te amo –dice él-, te amo demasiado, Pan.

-Yo también te amo, Trunks. Con mi vida.

Horas más tarde, luego de hablar cosas sin sentido ella le dice:

-Hoy se estrena Dragones 2.

Él sabía que ella quería ver esa película desde hace un año, cuando anunciaron que habría una secuela de la primera. Y efectivamente era un comic, de Dreamworks. Él había visto la primera película y le había gustado lo suficiente como para querer ver la segunda. Y Pan, quería verla, aunque él sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de tener quince años.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a verla?

A Pan se le ilumina el rostro y asiente, dándole bañando su rostro de besos, uno tras otro.

-Me gusta hacerte feliz, cariño –dice él.

Entonces, se fueron en su coche al cine que estaba en un centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad donde seguramente estaría la película. Él las compró para verlas en 3D y como ninguno de los dos tenia demasiada hambre –realmente había demasiada cola para las cotufas-, decidieron ir sin más a la sala de cine.

Aun no apagaban las luces y ambos habían escogido unos asientos alejados de todo el mundo. La pantalla aún estaba en negro, y las personas charlaban tranquilamente.

Pan se acostó entre dos butacas, al lado de Trunks, dejando sus piernas en el suelo. La camisa se levantó y el acaricio los pequeños vellos de su abdomen plano.

La película había estado increíblemente interesante. Pan había estado apoyando sus piernas en las de Trunks mientras lo abrazaba y metía sus manos heladas debajo de su camisa para calentarse. Él era caliente, más caliente que cualquier humano y persona que ella hubiese tocado alguna vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era jueves, ayer había sido su salida con Trunks y Bra estaba en su casa para contarle todo. Estaba emocionada por decirle a su mejor amiga, aunque ella no aprobara lo que ocurría entre ellos.

-Entonces, ¿decidiste tener una relación con el sabiendo que tiene novia, Pan?

La saiya menor negó con la cabeza sentada en la computadora mientras su mejor amiga estaba acostada en su cama, jugando con un cubo de rubik que ella tenía.

-No –dice-, yo le dije que no me interesaba si tardaríamos años en volver a hablar. Que no quería una relación así, y que ambos sabíamos que no podríamos ser amigos.

-¿Y entonces? –pregunta la hija menor de Bulma, impaciente.

-Él me dijo que había terminado con ella.

Bra aparta la mirada del juguete para ver a su amiga.

-¿Y no te dijo nada? ¿Tenías tú que decirle eso para que él lo soltara? –Pregunta-, matare a mi hermano.

-Bueno Bra, supongo que iba a decírmelo, terminaron un día antes de que yo le soltara la bomba. Habrá estado esperando el momento –supuso.

Bra, no muy convencida, decidió desviar el tema.

-Bueno, ¿y que hicieron ayer?

Pan le cuenta todo a su amiga y cuando termina de hacerlo se hacen las diez de la noche. Entonces esta se va alegando que es muy tarde y que Vegeta la mataría por la hora de llegada.

Pan revisa su teléfono y tiene un mensaje de Trunks.

"Hey, Pan"

Ella se sonroja.

"Hey, Trunks. ¿Cómo estás?"

Un segundo después, él le contesta:

"Pensativo ¿y tú?

Pan frunce el ceño, preocupada.

"Bien" contesta, aun que preferiría escribir algo como Fabuloso, fantástico o excelente. "¿Por qué estas pensativo?" escribe en otro mensaje.

A ella no le dio tiempo de ver la hora porque su teléfono vibra:

"Creo que lo que ocurrió ayer no debió haber pasado"

Pan siente como le flaquean las piernas y decide sentarse en la cama mirando la pantalla sin entender que ocurría.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Quiere llorar, sin embargo sus lágrimas no salen. Está en shock

"Pan, tu y yo ahora no podemos tener una relación ni nada. Tienes quince años. Creo que lo mejor es ser solamente amigos"

Abre los ojos y siente un hormigueo desagradable en su estómago.

Teclea rápidamente: "Pensé que eras diferente"

Dejó su teléfono sobre la cama. Se quitó el pijama y se puso un short con una camiseta y unos zapatos de hacer ejercicio. Sale por la ventana y se va a lo más adentrado del bosque de la montaña, donde en algún momento su papá jugaba con los Dragones.

Comenzó a lanzar patadas al aire y bolas de ki. Atacando a sus enemigos imaginarios.

Imaginó tener cerca a su abuelito. Observándola desde lo alto del cielo.

Quería demostrarle que no era una niña. A él y todas las personas que lo cuestionaran.

Sentía su poder crecer a medida que lanzaba patadas y puñetazos. Practicaba nuevas técnicas, jugaba con la agilidad de su cuerpo, imaginando tener un enemigo que la apresara y que ella se zafaba de él.

Estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo.

Gritó como nadie, y se tiró de rodillas al suelo. Sintiendo su poder en todo el cuerpo.

Iba a convertirse.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, todo se desvaneció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Vamos a casa de Bulma esta noche para que te revise, Pan –dijo Gohan-, creo que tienes la herida de la pierna infectada._

_-¡No! –dijo ella- a CC no._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Ehh –balbuceo- Trunks y yo nos peleamos._

_Videl ríe._

_-Ya se arreglaran, ustedes nunca pelean._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Esa noche, Videl, Goten y Pan fueron a Corporación Capsula para que Bulma revisara la herida de Pan y la ayudara a recuperarse. En definitiva, lo último que Pan quería era eso. Ya que, si bien que la pelea con Trunks no eran para tanto y que arreglarían, no quería verlo después de decir que_ todo lo que ocurrió fue un error.

Bueno, no exactamente fue de esa manera, pero es básicamente lo mismo.

En la sala, Bulma y Bra están charlando con Videl, Goten y Pan quien ya tenía una venda en la pierna.

Entonces, Pan capta la mirada de Bra, que la observa con insistencia y le pasa su teléfono.

Ella, extrañada lo observa y no entiende y su mejor amiga le hace señas para que lo desbloquee y vea el contenido.

Ella escribe "Goten" que era su contraseña y observa lo que dice dentro.

"_Trunks y Mira vinieron hoy a casa"_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la pupila se dilató. Por un segundo su ki se elevó, pero fue tan leve que nadie pudo notarlo. Bloquea el teléfono y se lo da a su amiga.

* * *

Bueno, también publique un oneshot llamado **Cuídame** que es de TrunksxPan,

_" Pan está enferma y accidentalmente llama a Trunks. Este dejara a su novia preocupado para ir a cuidarla y mostrarle su lado mas cariñoso, ¿cuales son sus sentimientos?"_

Es otro vistazo al pasado que puede leerse a parte y que no tiene tanta influencia en esta historia.


	6. 5 La boda

HOLAAAAAA, dios no saben lo contenta y la ENORME sonrisa que se me dibujo ayer cuando vi vuestros Reviews. ME HACEN TAN FELIZ :') me animan a escribir y a continuar la historia, asi que gracias gracias, las respuestas a sus reviews estarán al final para que las lean.

**No roben historias**, es malo :)

Besos y apapuchos, Kida

* * *

**La boda.**

Pov Pan.

Parecía como si se acercara el día del juicio final.

Río, ante mis ocurrencias.

La verdad es que las cosas en Corporación Capsula han estado bastante movidas. Hay un montón de robots de un lado a otro, llevando cosas de aquí a allá y trayéndolas.

Yo estoy aquí porque Bra soy la dama de honor y debo estar con la novia. Mi vestido está aquí junto a todo lo que usaré.

Ignoro a los robots que pasean sin ver a quien se llevan por delante y subo a la habitación de Bra.

Todo estaba vuelto un caos, mi mejor amiga sentada en una silla mientras alguien le arregla el cabello y cuatro chicas se encargan de sus uñas.

-Wao -Digo, anunciando mi presencia-, veo que te tienen muy bien atendida, Bra.

Ella sonríe y se levanta de su asiento para observar e detenidamente, como si me examinara.

-Menos mal que llegas -dice estresada-, tengo miedo de un algo salga mal.

-Tranquila Bra, acabo de pasar por el jardín y todo está perfectamente. Buena se están encargando de todo.

-Pero es que...-suspira-, no se nada de Goten; no contesta mis llamadas. Mi madre lo esta haciendo todo sola. Apenas faltan cuatro horas para la boda. Ayer Trunks me hablo de ti... Nada esta saliendo bien, Pan -dice y apenas puedo entender lo que dice porque habla muy rápido.

Trunks...

-Buscare a Goten, no te preocupes -comienzo-. Bulma ha echo fiestas mas grandes ella sola, no te preocupes por eso -tomo un abocada de aire-. Y... Trunks...

-Me habló sobre ti -dice-, sobre lo que ocurrió entre ustedes.

Un escalofrío recorre mi estómago y siento que debo sentarme, así que lo hago.

-Hablaron -pregunto, pero suena mas como una afirmación.

Escucho como toma una bocanada de aire y le hace un gesto con la manos a los estilistas para que se vaya.

"Prepárate, Pan" pienso para mi.

Bra se sienta a mi lado y me toma de las manos, frías y temblorosas.

-Él está arepentido, Pan -Comienza-, parece como si sufriera por el daño que te hizo. Lo ví, casi llora. Me gritó y se fué

-Muy tarde para arrepentirse, Bra.

-Pan -comienza-, yo creo que a él ya le dolía todo esto inclusive antes de que te fueras. Cuando aún estaba con Mira -dice.

Miente. Ella no sabe de lo que habla.

Nunca se arrepintió.

-Pero él seguía con ella. Él me dijo que era todo mío y después de tres días volvió con su novia.

-Pan...

-No, Bra -la interrumpo-. Es mi culpa _también,_ yo era demasiado masoquista. Yo lo amaba a el mas de lo que me amaba a mi y ese fue mi error -suspiro-, pero creo que debo olvidar eso y seguir adelante. Aun le amo -siento como me pican los ojos y frunzo el ceño para evitar que las lagrimas caigan-, aun soy tan imbéci, como para amar aún a alguien que me hizo tanto daño. Aún...

Pero miz palabras son interrumpidas por sollozos, mis sollozos. Siento unos brazos a mi alrededor y se que es mi mejor amiga dándome consuelo.

-Le amo, Bra-digo, entre lágrimas-. Pensé que podría olvidarlo con Jake creí aue lo había logrado -mi voz se vuelve menos audible-. Pero, cuando descubrí que Jake me engañaba y le terminé; me di cuenta que solo lo había usado para tapar un hueco: el que había dejado tu hermano.

Lloro unos minutos mientras Bra soba mi espalda de arriba abajo.

Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda para hablar con Bra sobre Trunks. Siempre sentía como si pudiera a mi mejor amiga encontra de su hermano, así que, aunque Bra sabia muchas cosas, no lo sabia todo y había terminado guardándome muchas cosa para mi. En aquella época mi única válvula de escape habían sido mis entrenamientos, pero yo sabia que en algún momento no podría contar con ello, y esa fue una de las razones por las que convencí a mis padres de dejarme ir siendo aun menor de edad. Prensenté una prueba para una de las mejores universidades y quedé con excelencias.

Un estruendo se escucha en la parte de atrás de CC, provocando que me separe de Bra y me ponga en posición de ataque.

Siento un fuerte ki, más fuerte que el mío. Como el de Vegeta.

-Bra, quédate aqui -digo antes de levantarme y caminar a la puerta.

-No -contesta decidida-, yo también soy un saiyajean, puedo cuidarme sola -se levanta con su bata blanca y unos cuantos rulos en su cabello-: Vamos.

Suspiro y se que no puedo hacer nada, ella es tan terca como yo.

Cruzamos el pasillo con cautela y ambas tenemos todos nuestros sentidos en total alerta. Bajamos las escaleras y vamos directo a los patios mientras observo años robots aun trabajar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No hay ninguna señal de Bulma o Vegeta.

Entonces, escucho un grito procede te de la parte de atrás de corporación cápsula, donde seria la fiesta y el ki poderoso esta ahí junto sl de Vegeta y Bulma.

Bra y yo, ambas nos miramos y cómodo nos, leyéramos la mente volamos hacia dónde proceden los gritos.

Solo puedo divisar una gran nuvpbe de tierra levantada y sé que dentro de esa nube está Aquel sujeto con ese ki tan poderoso.

Bra se hace a un lado e imagino que siente el ki y sabe que no podría hacer nada contra aquel sujeto. Y, aún que yo tampoco podría decido acercarme entrecerrando los ojos por que la tierra me entra en ellos.

Observo una enorme sombra alzándose sobre mi con la misma forma de una de las naves de Bulma.

Nuevo enemigo.

Eso es lo primero que se cruza por mi mente y un sentimiento de emoción por tener a alguien con quien luchar hasta la muerta se arremolina sobre mi, junto con un poco de miedo y curiosidad y me pregunto que clase de guerrero és o de que planeta proviene.

Nada me habría preparado nunca para lo que estoy viendo.

La tierra se disipa, estando solamente en nuestros pies y observo a un lado a Bulma y Vegeta. Esta primera esta abrazando a un muchacho mucho más alto que ella con los cabellos iguales lilas y recogidos en una cola baja. Observo que Bulma llora en sus brazos y Vegeta lo mira intensamente.

Se parece a Trunks, pero sé que no es él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov. M Trunks.

Mi madre me abraza con tanta fuerza como puede un humano y siento sus hombros temblar entre mis brazos.

-Hijo, me hiciste tanta falta -dice llorando.

Me siento muy mal por no haberla visitado antes, había esperado que ella no llorara.

Me sonrojo y siento un poco de pena con mi padre.

Cuando mi madre me suelta, mi padre me observa de arriba a abajo.

-Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte, Trunks -dice y me toma por sorpresa.

Sabia que mi padre en este tiempo era un poco mas emocional que el que había dejado a mi madre en el futuro. Pero jamás imagine que se sintiera orgulloso de mi y mucho menos que me dijers algo como eso.

-Gracias padre-digo y el gruñe para después irse.

Lo observo alejarse y dos figuras captan mi atención. Una tan hermosa como la otra.

La primera, es una versión más joven que mi madre, con los ojos grandes iguales cabello del mismo color, si embargo un aire de superioridad la rodea.

-Mirai -dice con la voz baja.

Veo a mi madre y ella sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ella es Bra, tu hermana menor -dice

Abro los ojos... Hermana...

Se que mi madre siempre ha querido tener una hija y me alegro por saber que ha cumplido su sueño al menos en esta línea de tiempo.

-Bra -digo por primera vez y esta se abalanza sobre mi.

Mi hermana. Tengo una hermana...

La abrazo con fuerza la cargo.

-Siempre quise tener una hermana -digo feliz-, me alegra conocerte.

Cuando la suelto ellas sonríe.

-Ella es Pan -dice-, la hija de Gohan.

Hija de Gohan...

Antes de poder decir nada mas nuestras miradas se cruzan...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov. Pan

Me observa de una manera...

Por un momento me recuerda a Trunks y no por su parecido.

-Vamos a arreglarnos para la boda -dice Bulma al fin.

Trunks del futuro la mira extrañada.

-Hoy me caso, hermano del futuro.

Yo me río por lo que dice, Bulma y Trunks me imitan.

-Dime Mirai - dice sonriendo y sonrojado.

Vaya, Mirai se sonroja con mucha facilidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuché a Bra hablar de lo feliz que estaba de tener su hermano durante horas.

Faltan minutos para salir y no sabemos nada de Goten y ella, además de comentar lo feliz que estaba de la llegada de Mirai justo el día de su boda, me dice lo molesta que esta con Goten por no saber nada de él.

Aunque yo estaba bastante segura de que mola dejaría plantada ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Si llamo a Trunks te quedarás quiera? -digo sin pensar-. Seguramente él sabe donde esta mi tío.

Bra voltea ignorando a quien le estaba maquillando los ojos.

Tomo mi teléfono y llamo al número de Trunks.

No repica ni dos veces.

-Pan -dice, como si sentenciara algo.

-Trunks -contestó.

El silencio reina la línea, ambos esperamos que el otro diga algo.

Tranquila Pan, es solo Trunks.

...Trunks...

-Ehh, tu sabes... Bueno... -tomo una bocada de aire-, ¿sabes dónde esta mi tío?

escucho como el también respira ondo.

-Estamos camino a casa -dice- Goten estaba yendo a buscar un regalo para Bra.

-¿Y por que -carraspeo la garganta-, tenían el ki oculto?

-No queríamos que lo supieran.

-Vale.

Y tranco.

Me siento en la silla tratando de relajarme y tomo un trago del champagne. Le hago un ademán a los estilistas para que me arreglen y maquillen. Entonces caigo dormida

_Flashback_

_Acostados en la hierba mojada por el rocío de los aspersores lo veo a los ojos, azules, profundos y hermosos. No existe nada tan perfecto que ver sus ojos. Salvo verlos mientras me observa._

_-A veces quisiera no tener que volver a la vida cotidiana -digo-, quedarme aquí contigo sin nadie que nos interrumpa... Esa es la perfección._

_Se que tiene novia y se que ahora, mientras estamos juntos no me importa pero también se que cuando me aleje de él comenzará a importarme._

_-El mundo es perfecto cuando estamos juntos._

_Él sonrío y me observó con ternura._

_-El mundo no es perfecto, Pan. El mundo está perfectamente reflejado en tus ojos._

_-Te amo._

_-Te amo._

_Flashback_

Me despierto con una voz conocida.

-¡Oh por Kami-sama! -chilla Bra-, mira lo que me regalo mi Goten.

Unos pendientes de diamantes con rojo blanco. Yo no suelo apreciar estas cosas, sin embargo he de admitir que son hermosos.

-Goten le pidió a mi madre que me los trajera -sonríe poniendoselos-, ahora vístete faltan diez minutos.

Tomo el vestido color coral y me lo pongo, junto a unos pendientes dorados y nos tacones del mismo color al igual que el collar y pulsera que va en el brazo en vez de la muñeca. Me observo en el espejo y noto mi maquillaje dorado y suave.

Entra Bulma a la habitación con un vestido dorado y el cabello recogido con suaves ondas al igual que su hija.

-Están preciosas -dice.

-Tu también Bulma -digo sonriente y me voy para darles algo de privacidad.

sumida en mis pensamientos, me encuentro a Mirai.

-Hola Pan -saluda contento.

Sonrio.

-Es increíble, ¿no? -digo-. Llegar, enterarte de que tienes una hermana y que ese mismo día se casará con el hermano de tu mentor que tampoco conoces.

Se ríe.

-Bueno, acabo de conocerlo -comienza-. ¿Mentor? Pareces que sabes mucho sobre mi.

-Mi padre me contaba historias sobre ti cuando era pequeña.

El sonríe y por primera vez noto que tiene un esmoquin puesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La novia camina por el jardín, esta atardeciendo y jamás se había visto un rostro tan sonrosado en su padre. Ella sonríe, se que esta feliz porque unirá su vida con el verdadero amor. Una suerte que se ha dando en nuestras familias. Menos en mi.

-Bra Bulma Briefs -comienza mi tío-: prometo amarte sin importar que ocurra. Prometo cuidarte de todo mal, aun si alguna vez soy yo. Y, prometo por sobre todas las cosas recordarte cada día porqué te enamoraste de mi.

-Son Goten -dice ella con lagrimas en los ojos -, prometo estar contigo contra todo. Prometo luchar por nosotros. Y prometo cuidar de ti siempre, porque - hizo una pausa para llorar-, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

El padre termino de decir todo lo que iba a decir y ambos se besaron, haciendo que el público estallase en aplausos.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Trunks y este me sonrió y yo, sonrosada le devolví la sonrisa.

* * *

.

.

.

Rouce. DBZ: Gracias por ser tan fiel con mi historia, linda :) Estoy muy contenta de que hayas sido tan fiel a Always Strong cuando nadie mas me comentaba. Jajaja, bueno ella si le reclama, pero eso sera en un capitulo llamado Antaño II que subire luego ;) Jajaja, si la discusion entre Bra y Trunks no termino muy bien D: Pero Bra le tiene una especial esperanza a los cariños de Trunks hacia Pan que hay que reconocer :). Un abrazo linda 3

trunkspanlover89: Oh my kami-sama :o revise tu perfil y estoy casi segura de que hablas inglés, asi que aprecio mucho de que hagas el esfuerzo por leer mi novela ya sea por traductor o por ti misma :) Estoy contenta de que la hayas encontrado asi fuese por casualidad y gracias por tus cumplidos tan bellos! En cuanto a tu duda, el capitulo anterior fue un vistazo al pasado un recuerdo de algo que ocurrió entre Pan y Trunks. Siento haberte lastimado linda, pero no, Trunks no tiene novia ahora. Un abrazo :) Thanks for reading, really!

Dejad vuestros reviews y díganme que les pareció este giro :o

...


	7. 6 Fallen

Holaaaaaa, aquí les vengo con el capítulo de hoy :), me alegro que os gustase el personaje recientemente añadido :). Este capítulo tiene un bonito momento TrunksxPan que hacia falta :) pero no se hagan tantas ilusiones xD Trunks necesita sufrir un poco aun (todos concordamos en que se lo merece?)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL.**

Contesto vuestros reviews abajo :)

**No roben** historias :(.

Un Trunks para todos :D , _Kida_

* * *

_Al final_ perdimos_ los dos; tu a quien más te quería y yo mi tiempo._

**Fallen.**

Pov. Pan.

Me he mentido a mí misma y a cualquiera que pude haberle dicho que lo he olvidado. No, aun le amo como a mi vida, como antes de que me rompiera el corazón de aquella manera. Sin embargo no es la única cosa que no he olvidado… tampoco he olvidado el daño, el dolor, las lágrimas, la tristeza y la depresión.

No, eso tampoco lo he olvidado.

Las luces de la recepción de la fiesta titilan y todos están en la pista.

Claro que hay una razón por la que he recordado todo esto.

Mira está aquí. Genial, ¿no?

Cuando le había preguntado a Bra dijo que su madre seguramente la había invitado porque luego de esos años de noviazgo con su hijo ella le había tomado un especial cariño.

Trunks y ella están hablando unas cuantas mesas alejadas.

Y yo soy la mayor imbécil que podría existir en el planeta. No, en el universo.

Observo como mis padres bailan un vals aunque en realidad estoy tratando de mantener mi ki y mis respiraciones a raya.

Cierro los ojos y un flashback cruza mi mente sin pedir permiso.

_Flashback._

_Vi a Trunks acercándose a mí, sonriendo._

_Le sonrío antes de caer en cuenta que detrás del venia alguien más. Una chica, y él la tomaban de la mano_

_Flashback._

Abro los ojos.

No.

¿Cómo pudo el hacerme esto? No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto mis sentimientos y presentarme de esa manera a su novia? Aun cuando él sabía que yo le amaba… Aun cuando él era consciente de eso.

Eso era algo que jamás había podido entender. Él decía amarme, pero todo lo que hacía no tenía nada que ver con ello. Y, en aquel momento había una parte de mí que se negaba a dejar ir la posibilidad de que realmente me amase.

Mi ki aumento considerablemente y las lágrimas en mis ojos también.

Mis padres voltearon a verme igual que varias de las personas en la sala. No quise mirar en su dirección porque no toleraría que el fuese lo suficientemente egoísta como para no fijarse en mí.

O que yo fuese lo suficientemente egoísta como para creerme el centro de su universo.

-Necesito irme de aquí. Díganle a Bra que me siento mal.

Mi madre me observa con ojos compresivos y mi padre asiente sin entender demasiado de que hablo.

Entonces, segura de que nadie me ha visto, me lanzo por la ventana del salón de fiestas.

El viento golpea mi rostro y hace a mi vestido bailotear. Antes de llegar al suelo emprendo vuelo lo más rápido posible.

-No llores, no llores, no llores –me repito pero cada vez mi voz se rompe más- , no llores por favor –me ruego a mí misma y recuerdo que es algo que solía hacer antes, cuando tenía dieciséis y lloraba porque veía una foto por ahí de toda la familia Brief reunida y ella estaba ahí.

Doy pena, lo sé.

Llego antes de lo que tenía previsto al claro en el que alguna vez nosotros pasamos la noche juntos hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

Porque eso hacíamos, hablar y darnos besos a vez en cuando.

-¡Te odio! –Grito, llena de dolor, de ansiedad -, ¡te odio!

En el suelo, comienzo a llorar y sé que suena como si me estuviese ahogando, pero no me importa, continuo llorando.

Un ki conocido se aproxima y sin molestarme de limpiarme las lágrimas me pongo en guardia.

Lo observo, con sus cabellos lilas y su esmoquin.

-Eres un imbécil –digo cerrando los ojos y abalanzándome sobre él.

Lanzo un puñetazo directo a su rostro, en su mejilla derecha y el me mira atonito antes de devolvérmelo directo en el estómago y tardo unos segundos en recuperarme, pero cuando lo hago lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra una montaña cercana haciendo que la traspase, se dirije rápidamente a mí para golpearme la nariz pero lo esquivo y tomo su mano para luego darle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, vengándome de su anterior golpe.

-¡IMBECIL! –grito

Y me convierto en ssj. Mi velocidad aumenta y ambos nos movemos por el claro, propinándonos golpes, esquivándolos y yo insultándole.

Finalmente me golpea el rostro y me manda a volar muchos metros lejos. Derrotada, dejo que las lagriamas salgan de mis ojos.

-¿Por qué, Trunks? –Digo-, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? –Lloro-. Sabías que me enamoraría de ti, y aun así no te importó.

Una sombra se acerca a mí y me toma entre sus brazos, siento la sangre correr cerca de mi ojo y en la nariz.

-No soy Trunks –dice-, soy Mirai.

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de la diferencia.

Su rostro tiene las expresiones más marcadas y su cabello ahora suelto es más largo que el de Trunks. Si bien Trunks lo tiene por los hombros, a Mirai le llega al pecho o tal vez un poco más largo.

-Lo siento –musito con pena mientras me deja bajo un árbol.

-No pasa nada, Pan –dice y luego saca una capsula de su bolsillo, la abre y esta tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Me rio, con dolor.

-¿Llevas un botiquín siempre en el bolsillo?

-No –contesta mientras le pone alcohol a un algodón-, sabía que saldrías a pelear o algo, así que decidí que era importante traer uno.

Sonrió, sintiendo un leve dolor en el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te atacara?

-Porque lo necesitabas –dice serio mientras toca con el algodón-. Yo… yo sé lo que es estar frustrado y salir a golpear a quien se te encuentre.

Rio.

-¿Lo has vivido? –Digo-, Bulma siempre me dijo que tú eras más tranquilo que Trunks.

-Bueno, no lo sé –dijo con sinceridad-, pero creo que todos alguna vez nos sentimos así.

Asiento y el continua ocupándose de mis heridas. Lo observo meticulosamente.

-Creo que tienes un problema con Trunks…-dice-. Yo… bueno, nos acabamos de conocer… pero si necesitas hablar, yo estoy aquí.

Me sonrojo.

-Gracias, Mirai.

Luego de que terminase de curar mis insignificantes heridas lo convenzo de que me deje hacer lo mismo con él, aunque solo tiene un poco del labio roto.

-Pudiste haberme golpeado y acabar conmigo si lo hubieses deseado –digo-, sé que te contuviste.

Él se sonroja y observa a otro lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-… Y después me fui de Ciudad Satán –suspiro, cansada.

Había estado aguantándome las lágrimas mientras le contaba a Mirai la historia de cómo su contraparte me rompió el corazón.

-Hablamos luego de esto, Pan –dice y se va volando.

Frunzo el ceño y me pregunto porque se va tan repentinamente.

Miro hacia arriba y recuerdo a mi abuelo. El sabría despojarme de todo el dolor, la tristeza y la rabia.

-Abuelito, ¿Por qué me dejaste? –pregunto, aunque se la respuesta y sé que él no me contestará, llevo años esperando que lo haga.

Un ki se acerca a mí y sé que es él, aunque trato en lo posible de ignorarlo.

Cierro los ojos.

-¡Pan! –Grita, arrodillándose cerca de mí- ¿estás bien?

Sonrío con nostalgia y abro los ojos para verlo, preocupado por mí.

-Trunks…

-Déjame verte.

Examina mi rostro, buscando algún indicio de que algo este mal entonces recuerdo aquella vez en la que me cuido en casa cuando no había nadie más para hacerlo (N de los T: Véase el one-shot Cuídame).

-Estoy bien –digo, sintiendo una especie de nostalgia y tristeza por su preocupación.

Él se sienta a mi lado y se quita el saco de su traje negro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui a tu casa a cuidarte porque te sentías mal? –dice.

Sonrío y finjo que no estaba pensando en ello.

-Sí, pensé que lo habías olvidado.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Dice-, recuerdo que me llamaste sin querer al teléfono…

-Y tú estabas con tu novia –digo.

-Si –contesta, mirando el cielo-, recuerdo que te hice una sopa y me pediste que me quedara contigo aquella noche.

Sonreí y me levante para verle con más claridad.

-Cuando desperté ya tenías el desayuno listo.

-Soy increíble, lo sé –dice con arrogancia fingida y me rio.

Ambos nos reímos un rato y luego nos vemos.

-Pan…-empieza-. Siento mucho el daño que te hice yo… fui un imbécil. Sé que esas cosas no se olvidan tan fácil, sé que esta dolida, sé que merezco que me odies pero… no puedo, Pan.

Por primera vez lo observo hablar con los ojos transparentes, veo su alma.

Entonces suelta la primera lagrima y abro los ojos.

-Y-yo –comienza, mirando el cielo nuevamente sin molestarse en borrar la lagrima de su rostro-. Yo…

_¿Tú que, Trunks?_

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me observó fijamente, sus ojos azules veían los mios, fijamente.

"_La única manera de que yo te aparte la mirada sería para besarte"_

_-_Trunks…

-Te amo Pan. Por kami-sama –dice-, te amo como si mi vida dependiese de ello –otra lagrima rodo por su mejilla-, te amo y ni siquiera se como expresarlo con palabras por que sé que me quedaría corto.

Frunce los labios y espera un segundo.

Ninguno dice nada.

-Quise ir a buscarte cuando te fuiste –dice como si fuese una plegaria-. Quise traerte de vuelta conmigo y darte lo que quisieras, sin importar la edad ni nuestras familias –dos lagrimas mas recorren sus mejillas suaves-, todo para que no te fueras de mi lado.

Aparto la mirada y sus manos con ella.

-¿Y porqué no me buscaste? –siento mis ojos picar, se que voy a llorar-. Tu sabes que si me hubieses buscado habría vuelto.

Asiente.

-Pero tu madre me detuvo –contesta-. Videl llego a mi casa y me dijo que te diera tiempo, que necesitabas pensar… Pero yo estaba tan desesperado, Pan. Habia terminado con Mira, no quería verla. Y todo me recordaba a ti. Cada noche soñaba contigo menos las noches en las que no podía dormir de lo mucho que te añoraba.

Miro al suelo, no puedo verlo.

No llores Pan, no llores.

-Entonces –me toma de la mano y soba el dorso de ella con su pulgar-, esperaba por ti todos los días. Siempre me preguntaba que estabas haciendo. A veces sentía tu ki elevarse y quería ir por ti. A veces te sentía luchar. A veces sentía tu perfuma a mi lado. A veces escuchaba tu risa y cuando algo ocurría siempre me preguntaba que dirias tu ante eso. A veces Pan… a veces lloraba tanto que mi padre tenia que subir a la habitación y golpearme porque todo temblaba.

Sorprendida por sus palabras me dejo vencer por el llanto y me abalanzó sobre él, llorosa y angustiada.

-Pan –comienza mientras me abraza-, quiero que tú y yo intentemos tener algo.

Me aparto de él y mi mayor miedo se apodera de mí.

Trunks…

-No sé si pueda –ese siempre había sido mi mayor miedo, aun cuando él estaba con su novia-. Temo que me hayas hecho tanto daño que yo no pueda olvidarlo. Que no sea capaz de estar contigo.

Abre los ojos, sorprendido.

-Perdóname Pan, lo he arruinado todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas había n pasado y ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta. Probablemente eran las tres de la mañana y Trunks y yo habíamos estado hablando de muchas cosas.

-Pan, ¿alguna vez estuviste con alguien durante esos cuatro años? –pregunta.

Asiento.

-¿Y-y lo amaste?

Estábamos ambos observando la luna desde la horilla de un acantilado.

-No lo sé, Trunks. Sé que lo quería y sé que le tenía un gran cariño, me dolió mucho cuando terminamos pero no sé si lo amé.

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-Me engaño.

Escucho un crujido y cuando volteo Trunks esta rechinando los dientes y ha roto una piedra con la mano.

-¿T-te engañó? Canalla –grita-, lo mataré.

Lo observo y me río.

-Sinceramente tu no lo hiciste mejor que él, Trunks.

Me ve, dolido.

-Lo siento, me pasé_._

Sonríe con nostalgia y observa la luna y yo lo observo a él.

-Seamos amigos -digo.

-Amigos -repite y sus palabras suenan lejanas-. creo que podemos intentarlo. Amigos como antes.

-Si -Concuerdo-, como cuando iba a tu oficina a almorzar después de la escuela y charlábamos hasta que no podías posponer mas tu agenda.

Se ríe.

-Varias veces me perdí de reuniones por eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despierto entre las sabanas y veo el reloj: 9:30am

Me levanto perezosa y me sirvo un plato de cereal mientras recuerdo los sucesos de la noche pasada.

Sonrío para mi. Luego de charlar durante horas observando la luna con Trunks vine a casa, el hoy tiene trabajo.

Escucho mi teléfono sonar y lo busco en mi habitación.

Jake.

Vale Pan, es solamente tu ex. Si has podido con Trunks puedes con él.

-¿Hola?

-Pan -escucho su voz en un susurro-, estoy aquí.

Molesta, pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No estoy en mi casa -digo.

-Lo sé. Estoy en Ciudad Satán.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa y trato de ubicar su ki.

No miente.

...

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy :) Las cosas se complican para Pan: Jake ha llegado a Ciudad Satán y parece que llega con ganas de ver a su ex-novia. ¿que pasara con la amistad de Trunks y Pan? ¿que significara Mirai en la vida de Pan? ¿qué querrá Jake? Próximo capitulo: Entrenamientos Z

.

.

.

.

** O.**

**Estoy planeando crear un Forum de Dragón ball pero basado en el romanticismo mas que todo aun que espero que tenga también otros géneros, con ello también quiero tener varios autores que se comprometan a trabajar juntos. No tengo muy claro como se maneja un Forum ya que nunca he hecho uno y nunca he estado en uno. Quien este interesado, por favor comuníquense conmigo por PM. Muchas gracias por vuestra atención.**


	8. 7 Desequilibrio

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (me exedí de A's ¿verdad?) Es que estoy feliz, el final de este capitulo lo amé (inserte aquí corazón de emoji).

La verdad es que, se que les habia prometido otro capitulo llamado: Entrenamientos Z. Pero es que empece a escribirlo y termino siendo muy largo :c asi que eso lo dejare para el proximo capitulo, sin embargo no se quedaran sin la sorpresa de este :3 !

**No roben historias.**

_Kida._

_"Estar sin ti, es como estar una noche eterna sin estrellas" -El infierno de Gabriel_

**Desequilibrio.**

Pov. Omnisciente.

Atónita y si habla se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa. Acaba de romper el teléfono y no le importa.

Él está aquí. Jake está aquí.

-Kami-sama -murmura.

Suspira y se tranquiliza, ¿y si está aquí qué? Sinceramente no le dolía su presencia, le molesta, le frustra y le recuerda que se dejo _engañar._

Luego de terminar su cereal sube a su habitación y decide ponerse algo de ropa para ir a CC.

Mientras volaba en su mente pasaban las imágenes de lo que ha ocurrido todos estos últimos años, justo después de la partida de su abuelito. Todo ha cambiado tanto... Ella siempre pensó ser un adulto seria mas fácil.

Que equivocada estaba.

Ignorando su pesar, llega a CC y entra como si fuese su casa -cosa que, casi era de esa manera-.

Toca la puerta y uno de los robots me abren con su típico saludo sin emociones.

"Necesito entrenar", piensa para si.

Se dirijo a la cámara de gravedad a paso lento y siente el ki de Mirai y Vegeta. Se adentra en ella tse sienta en el suelo, observándolos entrenar.

Ambos están sin camisa y con pantalones de hacer ejercicio bastante similares.

Mirai tiene a su favor el punto ser ser más alto, sin embargo eso no parece afectarle a su contrincante. Ambos notan el ki de Pan y no dicen nada, están demasiado sumidos en su batalla.

Vegeta le propina un rodillazo en la nariz a su hijo, probablemente rompiéndosela y este, con su gran rapidez, aparece detrás de Vegeta para golpear su espalda, justo cuando vuelve a aparecer delante para golpear su estómago en un golpe final, Vegeta sonríe para si con sangre en los labios y lo golpea en el estomago, lanzándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Se acabó el entrenamiento -dijo, tomando una toalla y secándose.

Se aleja no sin antes ver a la menor de los Son por el rabillo del ojo y gruñirle un poco.

A ella eso no le molestaba demasiado ya que habían alcanzado llevarse bien después de haber entrenado juntos cuando ella tenía dieciséis.

-Hey -saluda a Mirai.

El le sonríe secandose el sudor del rostro con la toalla.

Entonces, ella cae en cuenta como caen las gotas de sudor por su torso que tiene unos cuantarcas de batallas y peleas.

-¿Sabes Pan? hay un torneo de las artes marciales la semana que viene, mi padre y yo participaremos ¿quieres ir?

A la chica de cabellos negros se le ilumina el rostro y, con ello pega un salto como si de una niña chiquita se tratase.

-¡Si! -dice-. ¿Entrenarías conmigo?

-Bueno Pan -comienza-, creo que entrenare con mi padre, ¿por qué no le dices a Trunks que te ayude? Estoy seguro de que no se negará.

Ella frunce los labios y el ríe para sí.

-Ayer sabias que venía, ¿no?

-Lo habría ido a buscar yo mismo de no ser de esa manera.

Se acerca a él con cautela, como si de un enemigo se tratase y lo observa fijamente a los ojos como solía hacer con su contraparte del futuro que, a diferencia de Mirai, no se sonrojaba por su cercanía.

Por supuesto que Mirai es mucho mas reservado y tímido, a diferencia de su contrataparte pasada cuyo carácter es mas extrovertido y explosivo. El se había aprendido a controlar con los años, el había _tenido_ que hacerlo, su vida jamas fue fácil.

No sabia con exactitud si fue por el sentimiento de que después de tanto sufrimiento necesitaba algo en donde apoyarse además de su madre, o si fue por que ese ki era demasiado conocido; aquel ki que lo ha acompañado muchas noches a pesar de que siempre le busca y nunca le encuentra. No sabe con exactitud por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

Los labios de ambos se movían en una danza que parecía el arte mismo. Sin embargo, el no sentía nada y ella tampoco, aun así no quisieron separarse.

Mirai recostó la espalda de Pan contra la pared y la tomó de las caderas provocando así que esta enroscara sus largas piernas en él.

-T-trunks.

Y ese simple sonido. Esas simple palabra, fue lo que rompió lo mínimo que pudieron conseguir.

Él se separó bruscamente de ella.

Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho ella lo observo detenidamente. Sin embargo no mostró ningún indicio en su rostro de sentir pena o tristeza alguna. No, ella tenia que ser mas fuerte que eso... ya la habían pisoteado demasiado.

Le obsequia su mejor sonrisa fingida, mueve levemente el rostro en forma de despedida y se va, literalmente volando hacia los edifico de Corporación Capsula.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Firma, lee, firma, lee, firma.

La monotonía le absorbe, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar en cómo su vida ha acabado en trabajar hasta el cansancio, apenas entrenar, comer y tener sexo. ¿Relaciones amorosas?, ¿eso existe? claro que el lo sabía, sin embargo parecía haber olvidado el significado después de que ella se fue.

El viento vuela sus papeles y él maldice por lo bajo.

-Genial -habla con sarcasmo.

Cuando se levanta para cerrar la ventana la ve.

Hermosa como siempre, sin embargo esta vez gracias al sol puesto a esta hora del día, se ve como un ángel de ojos negros y de piel cremosa.

-Pan.

-Trunks.

¿Por que siempre tenían que saludarse de aquella manera?, ¿es que acaso no había otra?

-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunta y espera no sonar descortés, y si así fue, ella hizo caso omiso.

La sigue lo la mirada luego de que ella cierra la ventana y comienza a recoger los papeles esparcidos por el suelo.

-Vine por que Mirai me acaba de decir que el torneo de las artes marciales es dentro de unos días y quería preguntarte si entrenarías conmigo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Trunks Vegeta Brief se sonroja y Pan con él.

-Claro, pequeña -accede y sabe que ella odia ese sobrenombre-. Creo que podré convencer a mi madre de hacerse cargo de la Corporación mientras entrenamos.

Ella se le ilumina la mirada y él no puede evitar recordar la época en la que todo era de esa manera.

-Entonces, ¿empezamos mañana?

-Claro, Pan. ¿Quieres quedarte a amorzar?

Ella ni se lo piensa.

-Si no es mucha molestia...

El se ríe.

-Sabes que nunca lo fuiste.

Pan traga en seco, la verdad mas de una vez se sintió una molesta alrededor de Trunks, siempre que ella le escribía o que le decía para verse, aun que por lo general esto ultimo solía ser ocurrencias de el CEO.

Aunque por otro lado, a pesar de dirigir una empresa, entrenar y tener novia. El siempre sacaba tiempo para ella, ese era un merito que había que reconocerle.

_"No, Pan. Un hombre que tiene novia y saca tiempo para su amante no merece ningún tipo de reconocimiento."_

Y, antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran aquel rumbo que si bien eran muy oscuros, decidió sentarse y observarlo mientras le pedía por el intercomunicador la comida a su secretaria.

Dios, ¿como un traje de tres piezas se puede ver tan bien en un hombre?

Trunks parecía tener cierta afinidad por los trajes grises plomo y había que reconocerle que era un color que hace contraste con sus cabellos lilas y ojos azules.

Y ese trasero. Dios, se veía tan bien en esos pantalones ajustados y, mucho mas redondeados cada vez que metía las manos dentro de su bolsillo o se inclinaba contra la mesa para hablar con su secretaria, justo como ahora. Pan sintió el repentino deseo de morderle las nalgas.

-Pan -dijo él por tercera vez, la había pillado mirándolo y mordiéndose su labio inferior-, ¿Pan?

La aludida cerró los ojos, tomo una bocanada de aire y cuando los abrió el destello de deseo en su mirada ya había desaparecido.

-¿Si, dime?

Él echó su cabeza para atrás y soltó una carcajada, divertido.

-¿Me estaba usted viendo, señorita Son? -dijo, acercándose a ella y levantando una ceja fingiendo incredulidad.

Aquella mirada...

Ella negó con la cabeza por que no pudo decir nada más.

Se aceró a ella lo mas que pudo, saboreando sus respiraciones entre cortadas y escuchando el sonido de su corazón como un aleteo de pájaro en aquel silencio sepulcral tan típico de su oficina.

Ella cerró los ojos, esperando un beso que nunca vino y, cuando los logro abrir nuevamente él estaba buscando la comida.

-Maldito -dijo para sí, aun que supo que él pudo escucharla.

Ambos comieron con tranquilidad, él le hablaba de las cosas en la empresa y ella de su carrera universitaria.

-¿Vas a buscar empleo, Pan? -pregunta, tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

-No lo sé -contesta ella-, me gusta genética pero a veces siento que quiero hacer como mi abuelito; irme a entrenar y no volver en años.

El se ríe.

-Creo que si lo haces, me vendría bien acompañarte. Necesito respirar, el traje y la corbata no me dejan -bromea.

-Si lo hago, te avisaré -contesta ella con sinceridad-. Aún así, creo que buscaré un trabajo, ¿sabes? me vendría bien.

El termina su quinta hamburguesa y decide destapar el contenedor de comida cantonesa.

-Bueno, si necesitas empleo yo te lo podría facilitar -anuncia-, hemos estado buscando un jefe del departamento de genética por que estamos ampliando la parte de las terapias genicas y esas cosas.

-¿No tenias ya un jefe de departamento? ¿O me diras que eres tan mal CEO que tienes un departamento sin jefe? -bromea.

El se ríe, lejos de sentirse ofendido.

-No, es que el otro era muy incompetente y terminé averiguando que compro el título -dijo-, casi lo demando.

Ella se ríe.

-Vaya, parece que alguien engaño a Trunks Brief.

Chasquea con la lengua mientras niega con la cabeza.

-No querida, engañaron a mi agente de recursos humanos. Pero no importa, ya encontré a otro.

Terminando de comer, ella deja la comida a un lado del escritorio y pone los codos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus dedos de manera coqueta. Ellos siempre se habían coqueteado, inclusive antes de ser algo.

-¿Y que me hace a mi tan especial que quiera ponerme de jefa del departamento genético, Sr Brief?

-Hay muy pocos genetistas en Ciudad Satán, Pan -dice- y tu, te graduaste en una de las mejores universidades de investigaciones con los mejores resultados de tu promoción. Eres especial.

Ella se ríe y decide continuar con el juego.

-Ahora me siento muy mal, señor Brief -fije tristeza-, pensé que quera contratarme por beneficios mas... personales.

Una sonrisa juguetona cruza por su rostro y sus ojos brillan. Le encanta jugar con ella de esa manera.

-Eso, querida mía, es un adicional.

Se sonroja.

-Eres la única persona que dice "querida" estos días.

Se encoje de hombros.

-Muy bien, señorita Son. Tengo que continuar trabajando para seguir haciéndome rico -bromea-. Y mañana, usted y yo entrenaremos. Duerma bien, lo necesitará.

A Pan le brillaron los ojos momentáneamente por ese comentario y se va.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por el capitulo de hoy :) no estoy segura de poder subir uno mañana ya que hoy en la tarde me voy a mi ciudad (estaba de viaje por vacaciones) y comienzo clases mañana :/ pero hare todo lo posible por publicarles :)

**trunkspanlover89:** JAJAJ todos quieren ver sufrir al pobre Trunks. Yo tampoco imagino a Pan sin él y mucho menos con alguien mas. Ellos dos son el uno para el otro :3

**Rouce. DBZ:** Creo que todos odiamos a Jake, ¿no? tranquila que Trunks tambien lo odiará y estoy segura de que Mirai no se quedará atras jajaja. Si, Mirai es una ternura y creo que todas queremos uno.

Besos a ambas, gracias por leerme :*

Ahora si, proximo capitulo: _Entrenamientos Z._


	9. 8 Entrenamientos Z

Hola, hola. Aqui les traigo el capitulo de hoy.

No pude subir antes porque tengo torticolis y realmente estoy mal por ello.

Pero hoy vi los reviews de mis dos lectoras predilectas y dije "No, tengo que subir el capitulo" asi que lo he subido aun con dolor.

Espero que lo disfruten, y lamento que sea un poco corto, pero es por lo mismo. Aun que tratare de que los proximos capitulos si sean de la cantidad de caracteres que Kami-sama manda.

Un beso y un saludo a todos.

**No roben historias.**

_Kida._

* * *

**Entrenamientos Z**

_"Abrazaré sin temor a la tristeza de tu destino"_

Pov. Pan.

-Bra llamó –me dice Bulma mientras pela unas cuantas papas y yo la observo sentada en el mesón de la cocina-. Dice que su luna de miel está yendo muy bien, pero que necesita regresar porque hay muchas cosas de las que quiere hablarte.

Alzo las cejas, suponiendo que es por lo del embarazo.

-¿Alguna idea, Pan?

La observo y frunzo el ceño, Bra siempre le cuenta muchas cosas a su madre. Sin embargo, si esto aún no se lo ha dicho, por algo es.

-No lo sé, Bulma –contesto, encogiéndome de hombros

Ella termina con la última papa y las pone a azar para luego condimentar uno de los pollos.

-Creo que Bra va a participar en el torneo de las artes marciales –prosigue-, cuando la llamé y le conte que ustedes participarían y que le avisara a Goten, ella se animó.

Abro los ojos, ¿Bra en el torneo de las artes marciales? Tengo que ver eso.

-Puede que sea parte de su orgullo saiyajean.

-Uhm, puede ser.

Bulma no dice nada más y continúa haciendo sus quehaceres.

-Pan –dice alguien detrás de mí y sé quién es-, ¿podemos hablar?

Siento su aliento en mi nuca y no puedo evitar erizarme.

-Hablemos -digo muy bajo.

Camina hacia el jardín de CC, cerca de la piscina y ambos nos sentamos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

Él observa la piscina y, como yo, sé que de pronto muestra un repentino interés en su reflejo.

-Siento haberte besado –se disculpa y no tiene porqué-. No digo que haya sido un error, pero eso no debió haber pasado. Lo siento.

Sonrío y le observo sus manos que se mueven nerviosas.

-No pasa nada, Mirai.

Él me sonríe y yo me muerdo el labio inferior, no quiero que se sienta mal ni crea que fue algo que no quise que ocurriese.

Sus ojos son tan azules… son iguales a los de Trunks, solo que estos muestran un poco más de tranquilidad y relajación, contrastando con sus facciones duras y fuertes.

-Bueno, Pan –dice a escasos metros de mi rostro-. Tengo que ir a entrenar.

Se levanta y se va, dejándome sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

El sol está siendo reflejado por el agua tranquila de la piscina y los pájaros están cantando no muy lejos de aquí.

Que injusta resulta la vida, ¿no? He perdido a mi abuelito, me enamoré de alguien que tenía novia y me hizo tanto daño que dudo alguna vez tener algo con él y mi novio me engañó.

Froto mis manos con avidez en mis brazos, como si sintiese frío cuando él para.

-Pan –dice alguien detrás de mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos-, si no te puedes concentrar, podemos entrenar otro día.

Subo la mirada y está ahí, observándome en ssj igual que yo.

-Estoy bien –digo antes de abalanzarme sobre él.

Somos igual de fuertes, sin embargo hay algo en él que hace que lleve ventaja aunque sea por un poco.

El golpe que me da en la quijada lo devuelvo por un rodillazo en su pecho y hago escupa.

_Flashback._

_El sol de la mañana se cuela por la ventana y sé que debo levantarme, hoy lo veré._

_Sin embargo, antes reviso en la computara._

_Me arrepiento._

_Hay un montón de fotos de él y su novia._

_Flashback._

La rabia se apodera de mí y un instinto de venganza se mete dentro de mis venas.

Me vuelvo más rápida y lo golpeo en todas las esquinas de su cuerpo en las que puedo golpearlo.

Voy a golpear su rostro y me detiene la mano, pero no me importa. Tomo impulzo con la izquierda y a escasos metros de su nariz toma mi mano.

-Aprende a controlar tus emociones –dice, fríamente antes de lanzarme contra la piscina.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo sumergir en el agua fría, saliendo de mi transformación.

Él tiene razón.

Mi abuelito Goku siempre me dijo que tenía que poseer una salud física y mental para poder practicar artes marciales.

Pero sé que no tengo estabilidad mental, aún tengo mucha rabia por dentro y sé que eso es lo que me hace perder contra Trunks y Mirai.

Salgo de la piscina y ahí esta Trunks, de espaldas con los brazos cruzados.

-Eres fuerte –reconoce-, no lo dudo. Pero necesitas controlarte, así no llegaras a ningún lado.

Dejo que me sermonee porque sé que tiene razón.

Él se voltea y noto como me observa de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en cada curva de mi cuerpo mojado.

_Mi cuerpo mojado._

Me sonrojo y le sonrío con complicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov. Omnisciente.

Han pasado cinco días desde que los guerreros Z han comenzado su entrenamiento, y faltan dos para que comience el torneo de las artes marciales en aquel lugar donde Goku hizo su primer torneo cuando era niño.

_Goten desde que llegó ha estado entrenando con su hermano Gohan:_

Ambos en ssj2 continúan su lucha después de un descanso. Gohan es más fuerte y rápido que su hermano menor y ha recuperado su forma en tan solo cinco días de fuerte entrenamiento.

El sol pega en sus espaldas sudadas, ambos están sin camisa, luchando como si su vida dependiese de ello. Goten tiene el labio roto y su hermano la ceja. Su musculatura es más pronunciada y ensanchada.

La montaña Paoz retumba con cada golpe que Goten propina sobre su hermano y viceveza. Gohan está contento, no lucha de esta manera desde la batalla con Boo y, a decir verdad, había olvidado lo liberador que podría llegar a ser esto.

_Bra ha entrenado a veces con Pan y a veces con su esposo._

Bra suelta un pequeño grito con cada golpe que da, aunque realmente logra acertar uno de cada siete golpes.

-No puedes emitir ningún sonido cuando peleas, cariño –le enseña su esposo-, porque así tu oponente sabrá cuando le golpearas y donde estás.

Ella asiente y cierra la boca.

Continúan peleando, aunque realmente Goten solo esquiva los golpes de su esposa. A diferencia de Pan quien no se detenía solo porque era Bra.

_Pan y Trunks han entrenado todos los días y a veces de noche._

Pan sonríe, una sonrisa orgullosa de medio lado con aires de superioridad. Lleva la ventaja.

Pero es que Trunks se ha distraído desde que Pan se quitó la camisa que traía puesta, quedándose en su sostén deportivo y unas licras para hacer ejercicio mientras que él aún estaba con sus ropas.

Y eso le había costado un muy buen puñetazo en el estómago, logrando que soltara un escupitajo con sangre.

Pan sonrió para sí, orgullosa de lo que ha logrado.

Sin embargo había que reconocerle que estaba empezando a lidiar bien con sus emociones, por lo menos durante los combates y eso ya, por sí solo, era un gran avance para ella que había pasado tantos años usando el entrenamiento como método para "despojarse del dolor" cosa que realmente no era así, siempre lo reforzaba con ello.

Pan desapareció y volvió a aparecer usando la técnica que su abuelo le había enseñado para golpear el coxis de Trunks, este cae de rodillas. Ella vuelve a desaparecer y aparecer delante de él, teniéndolo a la altura de sus caderas. Él sonríe para sí.

Golpea la parte de atrás de sus rodillas haciendo que esta caiga también sobre las mismas, quedándose frente a frente.

Mirai y Vegeta han estado en la cámara de gravedad todo este tiempo.

Sus cabellos se han soltado de su cola, moviéndose con su cuerpo a la par. Esquivando y propinando ciertos golpes a su padre. Ambos están iguales, a veces Vegeta toma ventaja y a veces su hijo del futuro lo hace.

Vegeta está orgulloso, pero no lo demuestras.

Ambos tienen el ceño fruncido, tal cual como el otro y en ssj2.

-Dime, Trunks –dice Vegeta mientras esquiva sus golpes-, ¿por qué has venido?

Él sonríe.

-Por nada en especial, Padre –contesta-, mi madre me ha obligado a venir para ver como están las cosas por aquí.

Vegeta asiente y le propina un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

Mirai se sonríe, contento por la preocupación de su padre.

-Muy bien –dice-, ella es fuerte.

"_Claro que lo es"_ –piensa Vegeta para sí.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, eso fue todo por el cap de hoy. Un saludo a todos y cuídense mucho .


	10. 9 Tentación

Holaaaa :) bueno, aqui el nuevo capítulo y siento con toda mi alma el no poder haber actualizado con anterioridad. Tengo una gravisima falta de inspiracion y, por ende, escribo pésimo (lo podran ver en este capitulo que quedo feo) Sin embargo no quiero dejarlos sin su capitulo de hoy y, aprovechando el poquito de inspiracion que tengo espero poder escribir el proximo capitulo hoy mismo tambien,aun que no lo publique.

Sin mas que decir, un beso.

**No roben historias.**

Kida.

* * *

**_Tentación_**

Pov Omnisciente.

El día esta nublado y encapotado por las nubes. Los escasos rayos de sol que se asoman son porque logran escaparse de ellas y todos temen que llueva un día como hoy.

La nave de Corporación Capsule N°88 aterriza con delicadeza sobre la montaña Paoz y Pan junto con su familia se disponen a entrar y observar a todos.

Los guerreros Z se han vuelto a reunir para luchar nuevamente.

Emocionados y con ganas de lucha una vez que la familia Son se sienta en uno de los puestos de la nave, Bulma se alza en vuelo y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde sería el torneo.

Krilin charla tranquilamente con Goten, N18 esta callada y los demás están absortos en sus conversaciones menos Trunks, Mirai y Pan.

La tensión entre Mirai y Pan aun es algo palpable y Trunks casi podía saborearla.

Con el ceño fruncido paseaba la vista desde su amiga hasta su contraparte futura.

¿Qué había pasado entre aquellos dos? Era claro que nada bueno, porque observaba como Pan se movía tan meticulosamente y la manera en la que Mirai estaba sentado ahí al lado de Yamcha, rígido como si tuviese algo clavado en la espalda.

De un momento a otro la mirada de ambos se cruzaron, Mirai se sonroja y Pan aparta la mirada rápidamente. Un hecho que no pasa desapercibido por los ojos de Trunks.

Entonces el pelimorado menor observa a su contraparte del futuro detenidamente tratando de descifrar que había significado eso, ¿Por qué se sonrojo cuando Pan lo vió? ¿Sera que a él le gustaba Pan?, ¿Y si a Pan le gustaba él?

Varios sentimientos se hicieron presentes dentro de sí mismo. Entre ellos, su egocentrismo.

"_A Pan solamente le gustaría porque somos iguales" _Pensó, sin embargo, un remolino de celos también lo abrumó.

Él siempre se había sentido arrepentido de hacerle daño a Pan, sin embargo nunca había caído en cuenta de cuánto daño hacia hasta que ella se fue y no volvió.

Él tampoco fue a buscarla, por impedimento de Videl quien parecía saberlo todo, sin embargo había guardado las esperanzas de que ella volviese. Con él.

Siempre se había sentido egoísta cada vez que pensaba en el hecho de que ella debía volver a su lado. Él no la merecía, no la merece. Pero aun con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, sentía el deseo de tenerla a su lado. Realmente a su lado.

Entonces, lloró de amor por primera vez en su vida, desesperado, reprochándose el haberse dado cuenta tarde.

Aun se arrepentía, y más aquella vez en la que él le mostro sus sentimientos y ella decía que ya el daño era demasiado.

Él podía tener a todas las mujeres, incluso a Marron, la hija de su amigo Krilin. Pero a Pan no, nunca a Pan.

Pero se enamoró de ella como un imbécil.

Y la trato como un imbécil.

Tal vez era por eso que ella siempre le dijo así _Imbécil_.

Mirai nota que Trunks lo observa y frunce el ceño.

El viaje había transcurrido con tranquilidad –al menos para los demás- y todos bajaron con sus mochilas antes de que Bulma encapsulara la nave.

-¡Atención! ¡Todos los concursantes por favor hacer fila para las inscripciones! –dice uno de los monjes con un altavoz.

-¡Vaya!, sí que hay gente este año –dice impresionado Goten.

Bra sonríe por su tono de inocencia y camina con sus amigos hacia la fila.

-Esta vez espero que no salgan con sus estúpidas reglas de no convertirse en super saiyajean –dijo Vegeta, provocando que unas personas lo observaran raro.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Vamos Vegeta, relájate –dice Bulma-, estamos aquí para divertirnos.

-Cállate mujer –contesta cruzándose de brazos-, eres exasperante.

Todos abren los ojos, incluyendo los hijos del matrimonio, esperando el regaño que le viene a Vegeta.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ME CALLE?! –Grita esta y por unos instantes parece más fuerte que su esposo-, respétame maldito mono.

Trunks y Bra sueltan una risa, divertidos por el insulto de su madre.

-Hmp –gruñe Vegeta y muere el tema.

Una vez que todos se inscriben se adentran en uno de los edificios y van hasta el último piso, en la suite donde Mr Satán pasaría la noche quien, al estar muy viejo ya no podía pelear, pero seguía tratándosele como el Campeon del Mundo.

-Abuelito Satán–saluda Pan dándole un abrazo a su abuelo Mr Satan.

-Hola mi pequeña Pan –contesta este muy cariñoso.

Todos se sientan en una mesa grande menos Bulma, Milk, Videl y N18 a comer y, a medida que los saiyajeans terminaban su plato los meceros totalmente sorprendidos iban a por más.

Pan no pudo evitar pensar en su abuelo quien estaría claramente feliz por toda esa comida y por el torneo de las artes marciales.

Luego de la deliciosa comida y una plácida charla entre los guerreros Z los llamaron una vez cerradas las inscripciones para escoger al azar quienes serían los contrincantes de la primera ronda.

-¡Participantes! –comienza uno de los monjes con su altavoz, todos están en la plataforma pero es casi de noche-, esta noche se decidirá durante una prueba de fuerza las veinte personas con mejor resultado que participarán en los juegos. Les agradecería hacer una fila frente a la maquina medidora de fuerza para decidir los finalistas.

Los guerreros Z se colocan de primeros en la fila y Vegeta golpea la superficie de la máquina y esta da un número que anota la puntuación. A este le sigue Mirai, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Goten y Gohan.

Se reúnen en una esquina de la plataforma tratándose de alejar de los camarógrafos y que estos no reconocieran ni a Trunks ni a Bra o Goten e incluso Pan.

-Bueno –comienza Gohan estirándose-, yo voy a dormir, avísenme mañana con quien me toca pelear –ve a su hija-. Tu habitación en las trescientos seis, Pan.

Ella asiente y le ve alejándose.

Trunks se acerca a Pan y pone una mano en su cabeza.

-No importa cuánto hayas entrenado pequeña, nunca me ganarás –dice con una sonrisita de satisfacción solo para molestarla.

Ella se sacude y su mano se cae.

-No te confíes, Briefs –dice ella volteándose y encarándolo a pesar de ser una cabeza más baja que el-. Nuestro entrenamiento no fue más que un juego de niños –miente.

Escuchan por lo bajo a Vegeta reírse, a él aunque no lo admitiese siempre le había agradado la nieta de Kakarotto.

Él se acerca a ella, lo suficiente como para que sus narices se toquen y sientan la respiración del otro.

El corazón de Pan se acelera y él puede sentirlo cuando le pone su mano en el cuello de esta.

-Demuéstralo.

Bra se ríe y ambos se separan bruscamente.

Mirai frunce el ceño pero no dice nada. No está celoso, pero secretamente está molesto, Trunks no se la merece.

-Atención, los finalistas serán anunciados.

Un señor mayor se acerca y los observa antes de leer en su tabla.

-Bulak, Vegeta, Andrew, Goten, Cazo, Pan, Taishio, Gohan, Ome, Trunks, Bra, Marye, Kross, Odas, Bag, Cain, Mush, Strovich…

-Vaya, puros debiles –dice Pan.

-…Y esos son todos –finaliza-, el sorteo se hará mañana en la mañana antes de empezar el torneo.

La multitud se dispersa y ni Vegeta ni Mirai estan ahí.

-Yo voy a caminar por ahí –dice Pan-, me dijeron que hay un lugar donde entrenar cercano a aquí.

-Te acompaño –dice Trunks.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a charlar –avisa Bra.

Pan y Trunks los ven alejarse.

-No van a ir a charlar.

Pan niega con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que no debemos entrenar, Pan. Necesitamos estar bien para mañana.

Ella asiente y levanta una de las pesas más grandes con su mano mientras la observa como si acabase de tomar un lápiz de una mesa.

Trunks la observa un largo rato con sus ojos azules y ella siente su mirada, sin embargo no se inmuta.

-Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí solos –dice ella.

Él sonríe.

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? –pregunta él, tomando en cuenta que el salón de las pesas estaba totalmente oscuro, solamente iluminado por una ventana donde podían entrar las luces de unos postes a las afueras.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

El pelimorado se acerca más a ella y la observa detenidamente.

Convencida de que si la sigue observando de esa manera se rendirá ante sus pies, se levanta para irse.

El la toma de la mano.

-No –susurra.

Pero ella no le presta atención y cuando va a dar el próximo paso, Trunks tira de ella y antes de que caiga la sienta en sus piernas, ambos en una de las máquinas de hacer espalda sentados.

-¿Q-Que quieres? –pregunta nerviosa.

-A ti.

Entonces, estampa sus labios contra los de ella, besándola frenéticamente sus dulces y suaves labios, maravillándose de lo mucho que los había extrañado. Claro que él la había besado en la despedida de solteros, sin embargo estaba tomado y no había podido apreciar bien su sabor.

La mano de él viaja debajo de su blusa y ella se estremece.

-Pan…-gime él, como si algo le doliese mientras la ve irse.

* * *

.

.

.

.

No odien a Mirai, él es un amor :c

Un beso :)


	11. 10 Comienza el Torneo

HOLO. Se que tarde en actualizar (bueno, no tanto como otros escritores) pero es que no tenia nada de inspiracion para este capitulo. Sin embargo, ya tengo una ENORME sorpresa para el siguiente que espero que os guste.

Aquí añadí un Pov Trunks, aun que no me salio muy bien y creo que comenzare a publicar desde uno omnisciente y los alternaré solo cuando sea necesario. Es un aviso :).

Otra cosita, cambié la portada del Fic por una de Trunks solamente. En realidad es Mirai, pero es así como se ve Trunks actualmente en mi fic, solo para que tengáis la idea. Si no logran hacérsela, entonces busquen en Youtube "Trunks tira del cabello al otro Trunks" y tendrán una mejor imagen.

Lo demás, está luego de la historia, ya lo sabéis.

Un beso.

**NO ROBEN HISTORIAS**.

_Kida._

* * *

"_Entonces nos caímos en el mar resplandeciente.__  
__El peso que arrastra tu corazón abajo;__  
__Bueno, es lo que me llevó donde necesito estar__  
__Que es aquí"_

**Comienza el Torneo.**

Pov. Pan.

No quiero siquiera pensar en lo que ocurrió ayer.

Ese cruce de miradas con Mirai. Ese beso con Trunks.

Mi teléfono vibra por quinta vez en el día y apenas son las siete en punto de la mañana. Tranco la llamada y me visto.

El traje de combate igual al que solía usar mi abuelo naranja me queda a la medida, con la diferencia de que la camiseta que llevo abajo es negra y las muñequeras son las mismas que él usó cuando viajamos por el espacio.

Un nudo en mi garganta me ahoga cuando las coloco en su lugar y siento los ojos picar.

Ojalá estuvieras aquí abuelito, tal vez así todo sería más fácil.

Salgo de mi habitación y me los encuentro a todos.

Bra y Trunks tienen un traje de batalla igual al que su padre, solo que este tiene el logo de CC.

Goten y mi padre tienen los trajes de batalla naranjas con el símbolo del maestro Roshi.

Y Mirai una camiseta negra, un pantalón e hacer ejercicio del mismo color y su cabello recogido a media cola.

Sin querer, doy un vistazo hacia él y noto lo guapo que está con el cabello totalmente recogido y unos mechones cayendo al lado de su rostro. El traje que es casi una lycra parece abrazar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Entonces el me atrapa observándolo y me sostiene la mirada. No me sonríe, solo me ve como si esperase que yo dijese algo.

Está dolido, lo sé. Pero yo también llevo seis años dolida.

Lejos de dejarme intimidar lo observo con una ceja encarnada y el frunce el seño, un gesto muy parecido a Vegeta.

_Flashback_

"_La única manera de que yo te aparte la mirada sería para besarte"_

_Flashback._

Siento mis pirnas temblar ante el recuerdo y observo su mirada suavizarse, como si acabase de recordad lo mismo que yo. Como si estuviésemos conectados.

-¿Chicos, vienen a desayunar? –pregunta mi tío tomado de la mano de Bra y me saca de mis pensamientos.

Trunks lo escucha, sé que lo hace pero no se inmuta, continua observándome.

-S-Si –tartamudeo.

-Cobarde –susurra para que solo yo pueda escucharlo.

La sangre me hierve y siento el instinto asesino de matarlo.

Camino detrás de él y nos dirigimos a desayunar.

Los platos vuelan y con estos llegan más y más. Sé que todos nos observan como si fuéramos extraños al comer tanto. Pero a ninguno de nosotros nos importa y, hasta ahora parece que nadie ha reconocido ni a Trunks ni a Bra o a mí.

Siempre me quieren entrevistar en eventos así, por ser la nieta de Mr Satán.

-¿Y mi madre? –pregunto a mi papá.

El traga y me mira.

-Ella está buscando asientos con los demás.

Bufo.

¿Por qué no se va con mi abuelo Satán?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Orgullo –supone.

Sonrió para mí, mi padre siempre me conto que mi mama solía ser muy orgullosa cuando estaban en la universidad. Aunque aún sigue siento un poco así.

Por suerte no me toca sentarme al lado de Trunks. Pero siento la tensión entre ambos, como si se extendiese por toda la sala.

Ese beso fue un error.

Yo no puedo olvidar lo que él hizo.

No me lo puedo permitir. No, Pan.

-El sorteo será en unos minutos –avisa Mirai observando el reloj.

Todos nos levantamos y Bra deja unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa antes de estirarse.

Su traje azul marino acentuando cada parte de su cuerpo hace que todos los hombres se volteen a verla. Cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Goten que gruñe como Vegeta a cada rato.

Me levanto y sin querer lo observo.

Él no me dirige la mirada.

Me siento mal.

_Imbécil._

El camino fue bastante callado y Bra me lanza miradas furtivas de un momento a otro. Está claro que ella sabe que algo pasó entre su hermano y yo anoche y quiere que le cuente.

Asiento y ella vuelve a voltear, se para en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a mi tío y abrazar su brazo, este pone una mano detrás de su cabeza y sé que está sonrojado.

Caminamos a la plataforma reformada y vemos a toda la multitud sentada, observándonos. Esperandonos.

-Esto me recuerda a mi primer torneo –susurra Trunks y mi tío asiente.

Hacemos una fila y las personas delante de nosotros tomas unas bolas con unos números.

Las cámaras abundan en la plataforma y nosotros tratamos en lo posible de que no nos reconozcan. Sobre todo Trunks y Bra.

Cuando llega mi turno saco una bola verde y la observo.

-¡Numero tres!, la señorita Pan es la número tres –dice el presentador con lentes oscuros y todos agitan sus manos.

Observo la pizarra y me toca con alguien llamado Bulak.

Me hago a un lado y observo a las demás personas.

-Trunks es el número siete –anuncia el señor.

Al escuchar su nombre instintivamente, algo dentro de mí hace que voltee como Si me hubiesen llamado a mí y no a él.

-Vegeta es el número diecinueve.

Está caminando hacia acá, pero no me dirige la mirada ni me dice nada. Se queda a mi lado, observando como transcurre todo y actúa como si yo no estuviese ahí. Ni siquiera me ve a pesar de que estoy observándolo fijamente.

-Mirai es el número nueve –escucho su monótona voz-. Bra es el número catorce

Trunks, ¿estarás molesto conmigo?

-Goten es el número dos.

Me dijo cobarde, seguramente está molesto porque no deje que hablara conmigo.

-¡Pan! –grita alguien a lo lejos provocando que Trunks y yo volteemos.

Palidezco.

_No, él no._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov. Trunks

-¡Pan! –escucho a lo lejos.

Un hombre más bajo que yo se acerca a ella, caminando tranquilamente como si esto fuera un paseo.

La veo a ella y está más pálida.

¿Quién es este…?

-Jake –susurra como si tuviese miedo de algo.

Algo se despierta dentro de mí y doy un paso hacia adelante, más adelante que ella.

En una situación normal, ella habría hecho rabietas pero ahora se queda tranquila, como si quisiera que yo la protegiera.

Esa no es mi Pan. Ella no escapa.

-Joder, Pan –dice cuando se acerca a nosotros -, te extrañé demasiado. Estuve buscándote como un loco. Nunca tuve tiempo de explicarte las cosas. Cuando volví a tu departamento, ya te habías ido princesa.

¿Quién es este imbécil que le dice princesa?

A ella nunca le gustó que yo le dijese así

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar –contesta ella con un hilo de voz que me produce escalofríos.

La observo y, por primera vez desde que la conozco, parece un animal herido e indefenso.

Doy otro paso adelante quedando frente a frente con él.

Lo mataré. No estoy seguro del porqué, pero lo mataré.

-Quítate –me ordena.

Me río sarcásticamente.

-No.

-Jake, por favor vete –pide ella detrás de mí.

El tal Jake me mira a los ojos y pretende intimidarme.

-Ella dijo que te fueras. Vete.

El bufa y cierro los puños.

Siento mi ki aumentar y mi musculatura conforme a eso.

-Vete o no respondo.

Pan se pone entre nosotros y lo observa un rato haciendo que este se fuera.

-Vamos –dice sin aun verme, con la vista clavada donde se fue aquel idiota-, el torneo empezara dentro de poco.

No dice nada más y luego se va junto con Bra que parece bastante interesada en la situación.

¿Quién es él y porqué estaba buscando a Pan?

Respiro ondo y con ello mis fosas nasales se ensanchan como si tratasen de oler el peligro. Estoy más tranquilo, sin embargo aún tengo que contenerme para no ir en su búsqueda.

-¿Estas bien Trunks? –preguntan a mi lado.

Asiento y me alejo de Goten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov. Omnisciente.

El torneo infantil fue lo suficientemente rápido como para no hacer a Vegeta impacientar y no tan largo como para que Trunks se calmase.

Podía aun sentir la sangre hervir bajo sus venas y las ganas de hacerle daño al chico de cabellos rubios que había estado hace un rato frente a él.

Una parte de su mente trataba de relajarse, la otra intentaba encajar en su mente quien _carajos _era Jake y de qué manera está emparentada con Pan.

Su otra parte, menos racional, quería matarlo.

Vegeta parecía haber visto la reacción de su hijo, y estaba más callado de lo normal, como si meditase acerca de algo.

-Llamamos a la plataforma al participante Goten de veintinueve años y al participante Taishio

Ambos salen a la plataforma mientras los demás los observan desde adentro.

Uno se posiciona al lado del otro y Goten hace su típica reverencia antes de luchar. Taishio lo observa con superioridad.

Bra sonríe al estilo Vegeta.

Taishio se apresura e intenta dar el primer golpe, pero Goten es más rápido y aparece detrás de él para darle una patada –sin demasiada fuerza- y sacarlo fuera del campo de batalla.

Todos aplauden menos los Guerreros Z, quienes esperaban algo como esto.

-Tal parece que tú eres la niñata con la que voy a tener que pelear –dice una mujer, acercándose a Bra.

Bra frunce el ceño y su sonrisa se ensancha sin dejar de observar la pelea que se está llevando a cabo fuera.

Realmente no le interesa, son dos simples humanos luchando luego de Goten con ese tal Taishio.

-¿Ah sí? –dice Bra sin el más mínimo interés.

La mujer de cabellos rubios ser ríe y la observa hacia abajo. Ella es más alta que Bra, puesto que esta había heredado la estatura de su padre.

-Te moleré a golpes niñita bonita –advirtió-, un lugar como este no es para niñas como tú. Te romperás una uña.

-Ya veremos –contestó Bra.

La chica se molestó por su indiferencia y se fue a ponerse sus guantes de lucha.

-Ya vera esta maldita niña –dijo, poniéndose unos lingotes de hierro en cada guante.

Las siguientes peleas fueron monótonas, y realmente ninguno de esos participantes merecían ganar. Algunos ganaban con trampas, como asustar a su oponente y luego empujarlo. A decir verdad no merecían la pena.

Pan pudo derrotar a su oponente sin problema alguno. Al igual que Trunks, Mirai y Gohan.

-Llamamos a las concursantes Bra de veintitrés años y la participante Ome de treinta.

-Ay por dios, pero que vieja –dijo con malicia Bra y esta gruñó

Una se puso frente a la otra y apenas comenzó la pelea Bra caminó tranquilamente hacia ella.

_Esperaré a que se acerque, y cuando lo haga le golpearé en el rostro para desmayarla._

Cuando Bra llegó cerca de Ome, esta le dio un cancho en el rostro con sus guantes, pegando duramente contra su nariz.

Bra ni siquiera se inmutó.

Los ojos de Ome se abrieron y casi salen de sus orbitas.

-Maldita –pronunció Bra, antes de golpearla fuertemente en el estomago, provocando que la sangre saliese de su boca y nariz.

Cuando esta cayó al suelo de rodillas, Bra le propina una patada y la saca de la plataforma.

Todo el mundo se queda callado, pensando que Ome ha muerto cuando los monjes corren hacia ella y confirman que esta viva pero que la llevaran a la sala de emergencias porque esta gravemente herida. Cuando la cargan, a esta se le salen los guantes y con ellos, los lingotes.

Bulma se levanta al ver que con ello golpearon a su hija.

-Sabandija –gruñe Vegeta y Trunks hace el esfuerzo por sujetar a Goten para que no corra hacia su esposa.

Bra mira a los expectadores, con su rostro lleno de orgullo a pesar de que una gota de sangre sale de su nariz y pasa por sus labios.

-¿S-Señorita, no quiere que la llevemos a la enfermería?

Bra niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Bra se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la plataforma, donde la esperarían sus amigos. Ni siquiera se molesta en limpiarse el rastro de sangre de su rostro.

-L-La ganadora es Bra de veintitrés años –anuncia el animador.

Goten corre hacia ella.

-¿Cariño estas bien? ¿te duele mucho la nariz? ¿quieres que vaya por unas semillas del ermitaño?

Ella sonríe orgullosa y Vegeta se relaja, su princesa esta bien.

-No mi cielo, estoy bien –se limpia con un pañuelo que le da Pan la nariz.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy.

Perdonen si este capitulo se hace poco interesante, pero la verdad es que yo no tenia ganas de escribirlo, no tenia nada de inspiracion. Pero creo que ya esta volviendo y hay unas cuantas cosas que se me han ocurrido. Muchas sorpresas que destaparé poco a poco.

Como les dije arriba, los capítulos comenzaran a tener un narrador omnisciente (El narrador no se ubica en la historia) y solo lo cambiaré cuando sea necesario. Asi podran tener una vision mas amplia de todo lo que ocurre y de todos los personajes.

Parece que emerge el Saiya de Bra :o

...

**Rouce. DBZ:** No odies a Pan :c Ella ha sufrido mucho y le cuesta demasiado mostrar sus sentimientos hacia Trunks, creo que eso es un proceso por el cual la pobre tendrá que pasar :c Si eran celos xD y Ahora que llego Jake, el humor de Trunks no será mucho mejor.

Baymax ha pasado por aqui, seguidlo :)

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. 11 VS

Bien, se que tengo muchisimo tiempo que no actualizo. Sin embargo ha sido por problemas personales, dado que esta historia está basada en algo muy personal, pasaron cosas y comencé a preguntarme ¿como haré que Trunks y Pan vuelvan?... luego de eso, por las fechas de marzo, fui diagnosticada de una hernia, desgarro abdominal, quiste ovárico, gastritis, intestino irritable, esófagitis y piedras en los riñones, por tanto, falte muchisimo a clases y casi pierdo tres materias, así que sólo pude enfocarme en ello, o perdería mi penúltimo año. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y he podido retomar nuevamente mi escritura. Sólo quería deciros eso, se que no es vuestra culpa, pero realmente estaba indispuesta porque sufro de dolores muy fuertes. Por tanto, unas semanas seré operada, pero podre actualizar. No prometo hacerlo todos los dias, porque sería mentir, pero prometo hacerlo con más regularidad. Nuevamente, perdonenme de rodó corazón, ni quiera estoy segura de que alguien vaya a leer esto, pero es importante.

**No roben historias**.

_KidaStone_

* * *

"_El dolor físico es más llevadero que el dolor emocional" Katherina Román._

**VS.**

Pov. Omnisciente.

La joven de cabellos lavandas se lava el rostro en uno de los baños, observa su rostro en el espejo justo después de limpiar su brillante rostro con una servilleta desechable y nota que su nariz esta levemente inflamada.

-¿Segura que estás bien? –pregunta una voz acercándose a ella.

Asiente.

-Esa maldita –gruñe Pan-. No quiero ni imaginar lo que te habría pasado de no haber entrenado.

Ambas se observan mediante el espejo un rato y un brillo en los ojos ilumina a Bra.

-Trunks ayer llego muy molesto a u habitación –recuerda-, y hoy ustedes dos no han hecho más nada que mirarse mal y cargar el ambiente como si fueran una pareja en crisis.

Pan no cede ante el comentario de su mejor amiga, sabiendo que lo ha dicho solo para molestarla.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? –pregunta, yendo finalmente al grano.

_Flashback._

_Su mano viaja debajo de su blusa y ella se estremece._

_Flashback._

-Me besó.

Bra sonríe ampliamente ignorando el dolor de su nariz ante su gesto.

-¿Y que más?

Pan rodó los ojos, recordando.

-Estábamos en una de las salas de entrenamiento y me sentó en sus piernas. Comenzó a besarme, metió su mano debajo de mi camisa…

Bra chilla.

-¡¿Y que paso?!

Pan suspira.

-Nada –contesta con voz plana-; simplemente lo alejé y me fui.

Su mejor amiga y esposa de su tío da un paso hacia atrás y la observa con atención.

Ella siempre ha considerado que las desiciones tomadas por su hermano no habían sido las mejores. Había tenido que ver a su mejor amiga sufrir la lejanía durante seis años, y la tristeza de ser _la otra_ durante uno. La había escuchado, consolado, secado sus lágrimas y escuchar nuevamente sus ilusiones con respecto a Trunks. Estuvo en desacuerdo con casi todo lo que ocurría entre ellos y más de una vez trató mal a el pelilila a pesar de que él desconocía la razón e ignoraba que su hermana supiese toda la situación. Ella estuvo al tanto, siempre.

Sin embargo, había escuchado a su hermano llorar, sintió su ki elevarse unas cuantas veces e incluso una vez presenció su llanto a escondidas. Entonces, ella realmente lo había entendido: Trunks amaba a Pan. Pero nunca supo proceder, tal vez nunca supo realmente cuando daño había cometido hasta que ella lo dejó. Los dejó. Y ahora, que su hermano luchaba por ganar un lugar en la vida de Pan, ella sentía que su amiga no estaba siendo justa con él.

Aún así, una parte de ella le entiende. Y sabe que la única razón por la que Pan rechaza a su hermano es por miedo a caer en el mismo abismo de antes. Y, a pesar de saber eso, acepta que Pan debe olvidar todo aquello para, luego, poder tener una pareja. Ya fuese Trunks u otra persona. O, simplemente, estar sola. Pan debía olvidar aquello para estar tranquila.

Paz, de eso se trataba.

-Bra, ¿estas conmigo? –pregunta Pan.

Esta sacude la cabeza, despojándose de sus pensamientos y asiente.

-S-si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tensión no parecía haberse disipado. Comenzaba a notarse casi palpable para todos los presentes en el salón de espera de la batalla. Inclusive para aquellos que no eran guerreros Z.

Y es que Pan era el centro de todo el lío. Para disgusto de Gohan.

Por un lado, la incomodidad de Pan y Mirai por aquel beso en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. Ambos creían que, si ella no hubiese pronunciado el nombre de Trunks o si Mirai no se hubiese separado, habrían llegado a más por mera lujuria. O por el simple hecho de sentir compañía física. Y no es que Pan fuese virgen, y mucho menos hablar de Mirai, es que aquello habrían resultado mucho más incomodo y peor.

Y, por el otro lado, la pelea de Trunks con Pan, acarreado desde la noche anterior. Cuando ella él la había atraído a su regazo y la besó al punto de meter su mano debajo de su camisa, cosa que nunca había hecho. Aunque no le tocó más allá del abdomen, aquel contacto había tocado a ambos.

Al pelilila CEO, realmente no le gustaba como pintaban las cosas entre su contraparte y la chica que amaba. Como si, para él, comienza a formarse algo entre ambos.

Pan se acerca a Mirai y le dice algo en el oído. Su cercanía le sonroja, para molestia y odio de Trunks. Entonces él asiente y la observa con una mirada plana.

-¡Atención público y peleadores! –dice el presentador de lentes oscuros y cabello rubio, ya salpicado con canas. El mismo presentador de todos los torneos-. Damos por finalizada la primera ronda y se les darán quince minutos de descanso a los luchadores. Por favor, sientan se libres de circular por las instalaciones, pero no salgan de ellas. De lo contrario, usted perderá su boleto y el luchador será descalificado.

Tanto los expectantes como los luchadores comienzan a dispersarse y Pan le lanza una mirada a Mirai y ambos salen por la puerta, hasta alejarse del campo de visión de los demás.

Trunks, más molesto que curioso, baja su ki y decide seguirlos a unos metros de distancia.

_Pero, ¿Quién se cree Mirai para tocar lo que no es suyo? No me importa si es mi contraparte. Pan es mía, mi Pan. Mia, maldita sea, solo mía._

Los persigue hasta que ambos llegan a un banco y se sientan, un poco lejos del otro, como son la tensión entre ellos no les deja se estar más cerca y creara una brecha en el espacio. Trunks, con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados con tal fuerza que sus venas brotadas sobresalen de sus brazos, siendo palpables en su relieve se coloca detrás de un árbol que les da la espalda ambos, lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos sin tener que perder nada de la conversación.

-Siento lo del beso –comienza ella, y deja las palabras en el aire, como si fuese lo único que pudiese decir, para tormento de Trunks.

Este, se queda estático, tieso y su piel tostada comienza a cobrar un color blancusco como si estuviese enfermo.

-Tranquila, Pan –ccontesta Mirai, tomando las manos de ella de su regazo-. Ya hablamos de eso y tu dijiste que estaba bien.

Ella lo observa detenidamente.

-Es que…-suspira-, no quiero que creas que lo hice por que parecido con él. Porque no fue así.

Mirai asiente, no muy convencido.

-Yo se que él es tu contraparte, y físicamente son casi iguales –prosigue-. Pero, a decir verdad, son tan diferentes emocionalmente que es como si eso los alcanzara al estado físico. Sus ojos, lo que reflejan, es distinto.

Él asiente.

-Te entiendo, Pan.

Pan comienza a desesperarse por explicar las cosas y, con ello, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-No quiero que creas eso, por favor. Quiero que sepas que aunque no fueses la contraparte de Trunks, igual te hubiese besado, esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

Fue por despecho.

-Yo…¿te gusto?

Los ojos de Trunks se abren y su ki aumenta exponencialmente en un segundo, sin embargo, si alguno de ellos lo notó, no hizo nada. Ni mostró señales de ello.

-No –dice-, no lo sé…

¿Qué Mirai sentía algo por Pan? Si. Un sentimiento de empata había crecido en su pecho cuando ella le contó lo sola que se había sentido esos seis años lejos de Trunks, de su familia y de sus amigos. Él entendía lo que era aquello. Dende, si que lo sabía. Sin embargo, más allá de aquello, no existía ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico. Porque, al final de cuentas, el Trunks del futuro alterno se habría enamorado de Pan en su futuro alterno, la Pan que habría sobrevivido a todo aquel mal al que él se enfrentó. Sin embargo, esta Pan era la de experiencias distintas y era, aunque bastante madura, aun muy niña para lo que el necesitaba. Y no se trataba de una cuestión de edad o capacidades mentales para ello, se trataba de las circunstancias, una persona de esta línea de tiempo que tuviese cuarenta años, seguía siendo emocionalmente inmadura para él. Por ello, no aspiraba a nadie de este tiempo.

-A veces, desearía haberme enamorado de ti –dice ella, dejándolo perplejo-. Tu no me habrías hecho el daño que él. Lo sé.

Pan lo abraza y llora en su pecho duro, son su cabeza escondida ahí. Y, por un momento, se permitió pensare que era Trunks, su Trunks. Del que ella se había enamorado como una idiota hace tantos años.

-Atención, se invita a los luchadores a reincorporarse a la sala de espera para comenzar la segunda ronda.

La chica de cabellos azabaches se levanta del pecho de Mirai sintiendo un profundo pesar. Se limpian las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, dejando solo sus ojos inchados y rojos como prueba de su dolor.

Y, por una vez, no le importó.

Ambos caminaron de vuelta a la sala de espera y cuando pasaron por al lado del árbol donde Trunks se escondía, Mirai voltea y lo observa impasible, como si esperase que él hiciera algo.

La mirada dolida del cabellos lilas, se convirtió en una de odio en pocos segundos. La rabia, el dolor y la humillación que sentía era casi mortal, sin embargo sostuvo la mirada de su contraparte y en su pecho nació un sentimiento de pertenencia hacia Pan que jamás había sentido. Cruje sus dientes y se para con una elegancia que sólo puede tener Trunks, demostrando su lado salvaje.

La pelea había comenzado ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos están en la sala, observando un tabloide que reza los nombres de los contrincantes para la próxima batalla.

PRIMERA PELEA: Mushe Vs. Ídole.

SEGUNDA PELEA: Bra Vs Pan.

TERCERA PELEA: Goten Vs Cazo.

CUARTA PELEA: Gohan Vs Vegeta.

QUINTA PELEA: Mirai Vs Trunks.

* * *

Reviews para saber que me leen, ¿por favor?


	13. 12 Mirai - Trunks

Bueno, se que mis actualizaciones no son tan seguidas como debería, o como antes. Pero realmente estoy teniendo problemas tanto personales (que, por desgracia van terriblemente inclinados a la historia) y de salud.

Sin embargo, desde hace poco comencé a escribir en Wattpad (como hace dos días) y no quería escribir allí si tenía una historia pendiente acá. Así que aquí me tienen; tanto por gusto a los personajes -y la serie-, como por amor a la escritura y por compromiso con los lectores.

Sin mas que decir.

No roben historias:)

Kr.

* * *

_"Todavía estoy comparando tu pasado con mi futuro,_  
_puede que sea tu herida,_  
_pero son mis puntos de sutura"_

**Mirai -Trunks.**

_Todos están en la sala, observando un tabloide que reza los nombres de los contrincantes para la próxima batalla._

_PRIMERA PELEA: Mushe Vs. Ídole._

_SEGUNDA PELEA: Bra Vs Pan._

_TERCERA PELEA: Goten Vs Cazo._

_CUARTA PELEA: Gohan Vs Vegeta._

_QUINTA PELEA: Mirai Vs Trunks._

Los ojos de Trunks se entrecierran con la emoción y la rabia de la anticipación de la batalla. Mirai, observa a su contraparte cauteloso y en completo silencio. Pan y Bra se sonríen.

La pelea entre Mushe e Ídole, fue completamente inútil y nada interesante, habia ganado Ídole, aunque a ninguno de los saiya parecia interesarles en lo absoluto.

Luego, la pelea entre Goten y Cazo fue ridícula, y Pan comenzaba a bostezar, cosa que irritó a Trunks.

Bueno, en este punto, a Trunks le irritaba cualquier cosa que hiciese la menor de los Son.

-¡Vamos gallina!, ¡pelea! -grita Cazo a Goten, quien lo ignora estrepitosamente-. ¿Tienes miedo?

Cazo rompe en risas y Goten continua quieto, esperando la aproximación de su oponente para noquearlo.

-Bien, te lo ganaste, imbécil -dice Cazo en voz baja, para salir corriendo frente a Goten.

El saiya levanta la mano y, midiendo su fuerza, golpea levemente el cuello de Cazo, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego, sonríe al público y hace una reverencia juntando sus manos.

-Baboso -escupe Vegeta.

La penúltima batalla de esta ronda, se resuelve entre Gohan y Vegeta.

-Muy bien mocoso, vamos a ver que pueden hacer tus tres dias de entrenamiento contra todos mis años -sonríe de medio lado-. Ni se te ocurra llorar, sabandija.

Gohan, conociendo muy bien el temperamento de Vegeta, se calla y se limita a asentir.

La pelea comienza y Pan prácticamente esta comiendoce las uñas, dejándolas al ras de su piel. Jamás había sentido tanta bruma sobre el aire.

Trunks, quien desde hace un rato se habia estado comportando como un idiota, ahora la observa con suma cautela. Sentado, con el codo apoyado en su pierna derecha y su cabeza descansando sobre su mano hecha un puño, Trunks tiene un aire tranquilo e incluso aburrido. Como si no le interesara la pelea desarrollándose entre su padre y el hermano de su mejor amigo.

Pero no. Estaba lejos de estar tranquilo.

Y Pan lo sabe.

Observa su puño debajo de su cabeza con los nudillos blancos como el papel, y su piernaque suele moverse de un lado a otro cuando está aburrido esta quieta. Todo el esta quieto, menos sus ojos, que la escanean de arriba a abajo.

Pan, de pronto sintió miedo.

_Me mira... me mira como si fuese su presa. _-piensa.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Vegeta y Gohan entraron en los vestidores, ambos con golpes y Goten con un ojo hinchado.

Se echó a reir.

-Parece que el señor Vegeta no ha perdido facultades.

Vegeta gruñe y se va a las duchas.

-¡Atención, damas y caballeros!, ahora viene la última pelea del día de hoy. Mañana serán las finales, así que presten mucha atención -dice el comentarista con sus lentes oscuros-, ¡Aquí están Mirai y Trunks!

Trunks sale, luego de dar una última mirada a Pan y, en el camino, se truena los dedos.

Al verlo salir, la multitud comenzó a enloquecer.

-Que bien -murmura Pan con sarcasmo, mientras las chicas gritan su nombre desesperadamente.

Si, ese es el Trunks que todos ven. El playboy, multimillonario e inteligente que nunca ninguna chica ha podido domar.

Ni siquiera ella.

O, al menos, eso es lo que Pan cree.

La pelea había comenzado y tenía media hora de expectativa. Trunks no se había contenido y se convirtió en ssj uno, al igual que Mirai.

Siente la rabia orden por cada poro y terminación nerviosa. Cada patada, cada golpe, cada mirada hacia su contraparte, solo hace sentir que su rabia crece más y más.

El puño de Mirai impacta fuertemente en el rostro de Trunks, mandándole a punto de salir de la plataforma. El dolor y la sangre saliendo de su nariz lo hizo sonreir, probando el salado metálico entrando en su boca.

Escupe y se abalanza sobre él.

Pan se tapa los ojos. No puede ver nada de esto, no quiere. Sabe que Trunks no se está conteniendo y se esta dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

Confusa, da un paso adelante, ¿por qué Trunks se comporta tan violentamente?

-Territorial -suelta Vegeta, al lado de ella-. Ese mocoso no está pensando, se está dejando llevar. Mirai acabará con él.

Trunks, furioso y viendo rojo corre rápidamente hacia su contraparte, llevando su brazo hacia atrás listo en un puño, tomando impulso.

-Trunks...-gime Pan.

Justo a punto de golpear a Mirai lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de la plataforma, este con su rapidez, aparece detrás de él, Trunks se desconcentra y, antes de poder reaccionar, Mirai lo golpea en su cuello.

Mirai cae inconsciente.

-Debes aprender a controlarte.

* * *

**De acuerdo, lamento si el capitulo esta flojo, lo escribí justo ahora en una hora:(, no quería dejaros esperando más. Así que bueno... tratare de subir un Antaño II.**

**Los amo, de verdad. A cualquier persona que me lea, a cualquiera que me de una mínima oportunidad.**

**En fin.**

**¿Creen que Trunks se merecía eso? ¿que opinan de Mirai? ¿lo empiezan a odiar o les agrada más que Trunks? U.u**

**Dejad reviews para saber que me leen.**


	14. 13 Antaño II

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda:). Aquí está otro lindo recuerdo entre Pan y Trunks:3

Besos, abrazos y apapuchos.

**NO ROBEN HISTORIAS :).**

Kr.

* * *

_Cuando te vi llorando en medio de la revolución, olvidél porqué estábamos luchando._

**Antaño II.**

**Pov. Trunks.**

Sigo acariciando su mejilla y se que le gusta.

Pan esta con su cabeza sobre mis piernas y el resto de su cuerpo en el mueble, concentrada en la película.

Es una película de acción, pero no he podido concentrarme desde los últimos quince minutos.

Y es porque Pan decidió que la cobija le da calor y se desarropó, así que ahora sus blancas y largas piernas se extienden sobre la tela azul del sofá.

-Pan, ¿podrías cubrirte?

Ella niega con la cabeza y sonrie, su cabeza tan cerca de mi...

-Tengo calor.

Suspiro y me obligo a ver la película y seguir acariciando su cabello.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Niega con la cabeza-a, otra vez.

-Te amo. Eres mi vida.

Se sonroja y sus mejillas toman ese color rosado que tanto me gusta.

Un rato después, justo al final de la pelicula, el superheroe toma a la chica y comienza a bailar con ella, una ridícula canción coreada por una chica con una voz bastante aguda.

-Ya, porque después de una pelea tan descomunal como esa, lo único que quieres es bailar -se levanta y se sienta a mi lado.

-Ciertamente -concuerdo.

Me observa por un rato y me acerco a besarla.

Se aleja y comienza a reir.

-Pan...-odiaba que hiciera eso.

Me acerco nuevamente y vuelve a alejarse.

-Bueno, te dejare besarme -dice, y cierra los ojos.

-Bien.

Me acerco y casi puedo sentir el dulzón de sus labios, cuando mi teléfono suena.

Ese tono de llamada...

Al parecer, Pan adivina quien es y se aleja.

-Dime.

-_¿Vas a venir hoy? _-dice, con su voz melosa.

-No lo creo. Hoy estoy algo ocupado.

-_Maldita sea, Trunks. Siempre estas oc__upado._

_-_Soy CEO, ¿que esperas? -cuido no decir su nombre, se que Pan escucha-. Escucha, lamento estar ocupado, pero sabias que seria así. No puedo pasar todo el día todos los dias contigo.

-_Trunks_

-Trunks...-dicen ambas al mismo tiempo.

Pan esta molesta -y con razón-. Pero antes de poder decir algo, escucho alguien chillar me en la oreja izquierda.

-_¡¿ESTAS CON UNA ZORRA, NO ES ASÍ?! _ \- grita.

Escucho los pasos apresurados de Pan y arranca mi teléfono de mi oreja, lo aprieta fuerte y termina haciéndolo trizas.

-No. No permitiré esto.

Me echo a reir.

-Vamos a bailar, mi cielo.


	15. 14 Revés

Historia propia.

No roben.

_Kida._

* * *

"_A veces no se trata de arreglar lo que está roto._

_A veces se trata de construir algo nuevo."_

**Revés**

_Debes aprender a controlarte._

_Debes aprender a controlarte._

_Debes aprender a controlarte._

Era extraño como, entre tantos sucesos, aquello fue lo único que quedó grabado en su cabeza.

Tal vez era porque Mirai _tenía_ razón -aunque le costase aceptarlo-. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras le habían tocado de otra manera.

_Debes aprender a controlarte._

Si, definitivamente era imperativo que aprendiese a controlarse. Sin embargo, esta vez no se trataba del bien de Pan únicamente. Era por él.

Iba a dejar de luchar.

La amaba, con toda su vida y con todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Y maldita sea si no es suya. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, ella había besado a su contraparte y no sabía si el hecho de que su parecido no había tomado juego en ello lo alegraba o lo entristecía.

No había besado a Mirai por su parecido físico, lo que estaba bien porque de tratarse de _eso _ella tenía que buscarlo a él y solo a _él._ Sin embargo, lo había besado por algo más y aquello lo inquietaba.

¿Se estaría enamorando? Lo dudaba, una parte de sí mismo se negaba a aceptarlo. Apenas comenzaban a conocerse y no habían compartido el tiempo suficiente. Ella estuvo entrenando con el todo este tiempo…

Sin embargo, ante aquella posibilidad, casi deseaba que el beso fuese producto del parecido físico entre ambos y no por otra cosa…

…no por algo más.

Se levantó y lo primero que observó fue su cuerpo semi-desnudo. Una sábana tapaba sus caderas. Sin embargo, sus musculosas piernas estaban al descubierto y su cabello suelto, cosquilleaba en su espalda.

Estaba en una cama.

_Debes aprender a controlarte._

Claro, Mirai lo había noqueado y dejado fuera de combate. Lo más probable era que los monjes lo habían llevado a la enfermería para cuidar de él.

Ilusos.

-¿Trunks? -un hilo de voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Pan.

Ella estaba ahí, sentada a su lado, su rostro lleno de preocupación contrastaba con sus ojos llorosos.

¿Por qué lloraba? No era como si él hubiese estado al borde de la muerte.

Observó sus profundos orbes negros y algo volvió a su mente.

_Flashback._

_-¿Me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos?, ¿Qué nunca tendré que llorar porque también te perdí?_

_-Yo no voy a ningún lado, pequeña -murmuró él, acariciando su melena. A ella le encantaba- Tu y yo contra el mundo, Pan._

_Flashback._

Aquellas palabras se le quedaron en la cabeza.

Él no podía hacer nada si ella ya no le deseaba de esa manera. Pero él había hecho una promesa y no pensaba romperla. Porque la amaba y porque era un hombre de palabra.

Pan lo deseaba -joder, sí que lo sabía-, sin embargo, mientras ella siguiera luchando contra ello, poco podría hacer él.

Tal vez solo lo deseaba físicamente y claro que la dejaría juguetear con su cuerpo tanto como ella quisiera. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello le dolería.

El sería su amigo.

Nada más.

Y no solo por la falta hecho de que Pan no le quisiera como él lo hacía. Tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de Mirai y ella besándose.

No la veía a ella. Veía a Mirai besándola.

-¿Cómo terminó el combate?

Ella pareció tensar los hombros.

-Bien. Me tocará pelear contra Ídole. Goten y Vegeta y luego el ganador con Mirai. Descalificaron a uno de los ganadores, así que estamos impares. Aunque no importa de todas maneras porque ya eso lo arreglaron -hizo un gesto con las manos-. ¿Cómo te sientes? Llevas noqueado un buen rato. Los demás fueron a comer, pero no quería que despertaras solo, así que me quede aquí ¿quieres ir a comer? Yo tengo mucha hambre. El restaurant está abierto hasta dentro de unas dos o tres horas, asi que no hay prisa. Ya es de noche, ¿puedes creerlo? Que rápido pasa el tiempo, parece que…

-Calla -dijo él suavemente. Pan hablaba demasiado cuando estaba nerviosa-. Voy a ponerme algo y vamos a comer.

Pan le observó unos segundos a los ojos.

El alzó una ceja.

-¿Quieres estar aquí cuando me cambie?

Aquello despertó un profundo rubor en sus mejillas y Pan hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no ver los bíceps de Trunks flexionados cuando este se cruzó de brazos. Negó con la cabeza y salió cabizbaja.

Trunks sonrió con nostalgia. Le costaría acostumbrarse a no sentirse mal cada vez que hiciera una broma. Pero debía hacerlo. Por él. Por ella.

Pan estaba recostada contra la pared, tapándose sus mejillas rojas y calientes.

Él sabía del beso de Mirai y ella.

_Flashback._

_-¡Mierda, Mirai! Eso no fue limpio, ¿Cómo pudiste noquearlo? ¿Qué te ocurre? -Pan se acercó molesta a su amigo, justo después de que sacaran a Trunks en una camilla._

_-Él lo sabe, Pan -dijo, cruzándose de brazos, un gesto que le recordó a Trunks-. Nos escuchó hablar más temprano. Sabe que nos besamos, sabe lo que me dijiste… lo escuchó todo._

_Ella se tapó la boca y por primera vez se dio cuenta del daño que estaba entre sus manos._

_-¿Tu sabias que estaba escuchando?_

_Cuando él no contestó la furia se desató en ella._

_Un sonido cortó todos los demás._

_Vegeta, Goten, Gohan y Bra voltearon y observaron a Pan respirando entrecortadamente. Mirai tenía la marca de su mano en la mejilla._

_Los ojos de Bra se agrandaron y Gohan dio un paso hacia su hija, pero Vegeta lo paró._

_-Déjalos resolver sus problemas ellos solos._

_Gohan lo miró confuso. Otra vez, Vegeta sabía más de lo que parecía._

_Si, él era muy observador._

_-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR QUE ESO PASARA?_

_Mirai suspiró, ella no estaba entendiendo._

_-Pan -comenzó-, él debía saberlo. Trunks ya intuía que algo había ocurrido; ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿dejarlo en la ignorancia?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza más para sí misma que para él. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y le picaban, pero ella se rehusó a dejar se salieran._

_-N-no… pero esta no era la manera, Mirai -se sorprendió por escuchar su propia voz tan agrietada._

_Apretó sus manos en unos pequeños puños y se fue._

_Flashback_

Si…, Trunks era consciente de que ella había besado a su contraparte.

¿En qué la convertía eso?

Esto no era mejor de lo que él había hecho.

-Listo -dijo él, con una sonrisa a medias.

Ambos caminaron en silencio.

Pan suspiró: ¿Y si comenzaba a entender cómo se sentía Trunks?


	16. 15 Memorias

"_Solo soy un hombre._

_Quiero tener el mundo en mis pies_

_Y tu espalda en mis manos." Kr_

**Memorias.**

_Pan suspiró: ¿Y si comenzaba a entender cómo se sentía Trunks?_

Después de que se sentaran y pidieran casi todo el menú, Pan y Trunks miraban hacia todos lados, con sus mentes ofuscadas en otras cosas.

Pan, por un lado, se debatía el hecho de que posiblemente recién comenzaba a entender -al menos un poco- cómo se sentía Trunks. Ella también estaba arrepentida, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido besar a Mirai? Sabía que no era algo que se le había_ ocurrido_, más bien había actuado por impulso. Sin embargo, eso estaba mal en muchos, muchísimos sentidos. Era claro que había algo que la había impulsado a besar a la contraparte de Trunks, sin embargo no sabía aun qué era…¿despecho? ¿el parecido entre ambos? ¿O realmente sentía algo por él? Era plenamente consciente de todo lo que le había dicho a Mirai pero temía que fuera más una mentira para ella que para alguien más, porque si había besado a Mirai por el simple hecho de su despecho y el parecido con Trunks, entonces estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

¿Y el despecho? ¿era por Trunks o por Jake? ¿realmente estaba enamorada de Jake o simplemente era el agua que tapaba el pozo que había dejado Trunks?

Dentro de sí misma, ambas partes se debatían entre una opción y otra.

Llegaron varios meseros y depositaron la comida de ambos a lo largo de la mesa. Pan le sonrió a Trunks y le dedicó un "buen provecho", pero el solo se limitó a asentir.

Él la sabía. Claro que sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaban ocultárselo?, ¿o simplemente nunca se lo dirían? Sabía bien que Pan no le debía explicaciones de ese tipo, pero maldita sea si no las quería.

Sentía que ella se lo debía de alguna manera, a pesar de que no era así… ¿o sí?

¿Y quién era el idiota de Jake? Había alterado demasiado a Pan con su llegada y su parte poco racional clamaba por matarlo.

Sin embargo, también quería matar a Mirai.

Era claro que había una parte de sí mismo que no estaba pensando racionalmente. Y no sabía que le asustaba más: el hecho de que comenzaba a tornarse posesivo o que no le importara.

Pero Pan era suya. Puramente suya.

Entonces, un nuevo miedo saltó a su cabeza, y los celos lo poseyeron, ¿y si su Pan ya no era virgen?

-Trunks -comenzó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Se que escuchaste mi conversación con Mirai.

Apretó los palillos fuertemente.

No, dejaría de insistir. No la iba a perder como amiga. Si ella no quería nada más, debía conformarse.

Y si ella lo quería…

-Si -contestó-, tranquila. Lo entiendo -no, no lo entendía, pero debía hacerlo.

…ella tendría que buscarlo.

Ella encarnó una ceja.

-Trunks, la verdad es que yo…-suspiró, ¿Cómo decía aquello? -, yo no siento nada por Mirai y Jake...

El asintió, no quería escuchar más.

-Pan, por favor. Déjalo hasta ahí, ¿sí? -el suspiró-. Dejare de insistir. Entiendo que no me quieres, ya es muy tarde para mí, ¿no? -bajó los palillos, sin hambre-. Seré tu amigo, porque tu amistad vale demasiado para mí y me importas mucho. Ya no quiero hacerte sentir obligada a estar conmigo… fue pesado, ¿verdad?

Pan frunció el ceño, pero él la ignoro y prosiguió:

-Espero que no sea tarde para ser tu amigo. Esto es lo que quiero -mintió- y conforme pase el tiempo iremos olvidándonos de esto. Es lo mejor para los dos.

Pan, a su pesar, sintió en alguna parte de su cuerpo que algo se rompía. No sabía cuanto podría llegar a dolerle Trunks hasta que sintió el golpe -duro- en su pecho.

Asintió.

Él tomó un sorbo de su té verde, claramente abatido por dentro. Por fuera su rostro permanecia impasible.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué te parece si el lunes te acercas a C.C? Tengo el puesto de genetista que te había comentado a tu disposición.

¿Trabajar para Trunks?, ¿Cómo le ayudaría eso a olvidarlo? Sin embargo, ella necesitaba el trabajo. Se negaba a volver a Ciudad del Oeste donde estaba Jake y todos los recuerdos de su noviazgo desmoronado.

Jake…

Si, él estaba en Ciudad Satán. Buscándola.

Mañana hablaría con él luego del torneo.

-Claro -asintió, incomoda-. ¿Estás bien con que trabaje para ti?

Bufó.

-Esto se trata de la empresa, Pan. No de nosotros. Necesitamos una excelente genetista que pueda dirigir el ala de experimentos génicos. Además, somos amigos.

Ella asintió.

Amigos.

Luego de que ambos comieran, se dirigieron al hotel. La habitación de Trunks y la de Pan estaban al lado. Ambos se pararon frente a sus respectivas puertas y se miraron unos segundos. Ninguno sabía que decir.

-Buenas noches, pequeña -comentó él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-No soy pequeña.

-Para mí si -rió.

Pan esbozo una sonrisa, lo suficientemente grande como para hinchar el corazón de Trunks.

Él se acercó, sus rostros a centímetros y sus labios tan cerca que casi se podían saborear. Pero recordó todo lo que le había dicho minutos antes y todo lo que había pensado

Ser amigos…

Se arrepintió y la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazó. Quería, ansiaba besarla desesperadamente, pero no podía. Debía hacer esto por él. Tenía que olvidarla, así como ella lo había hecho.

O, así como ella hacia pretender que hizo.

La soltó de sus brazos y se marchó a su habitación sin decir nada.

Ella se acostó en su cama con un suspiro. Se despojó de sus ropas y se duchó, sin ánimos de pensar en nada más. Los cálidos brazos que le habían rodeado minutos antes aún permanecían en su cuerpo. O así lo sentía.

Al salir, se colocó una camisa vieja que había pertenecido a su abuelito y unas bragas. Peinó su cabello, que aun goteaba, y se acostó sobre la acolchada cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse.

Y soñó. Con él.

_La nave seguía su curso al siguiente planeta. Su abuelito estaba roncando en alguna parte de la cabina y Trunks probablemente también. A veces roncaba, pero no solía escucharse con los ronquidos de su abuelo interponiéndose._

_¿Cómo podía dormir con aquellos dos?_

_Observó a través de la ventana y miró el millón de estrellas que se asomaban. Era precioso. Sin embargo, ella solo podía pensar en una persona._

_Si… él era más brillante que cualquiera de esas estrellas._

_-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?, ¿no puedes dormir? -escucho una voz detrás de ella, seguido de una calida mano que revolvía su cabello sobre su pañoleta._

_Frunció el ceño. Ella no era ninguna niña. Menos pequeña._

_-¡No soy pequeña, Trunks! ,¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?_

_Él se exalto y después rió. Se lo había dicho miles de veces, pero él seguiría diciéndole de la misma manera siempre._

_-¡Vamos, Pan!, no te molestes -arqueó sus moradas cejas-, sabes que para mí eres pequeña._

_-¡Eso es porque eres un viejo! -le gritó y sacó su lengua._

_Trunks, divertido por su reacción, decidió seguirle el juego y le devolvió el gesto._

_-Oye Trunks…-comenzó ella son el rostro serio-. Los chicos… no me prestan atención. Y cuando lo hacen me temen por mi fuerza -jadeó-, ¿Cuándo sea grande, así como tú, crees que pueda gustarles quién soy?_

_Aquello lo tomo desprevenido. Era consciente de que Pan había tenido unos cuantos noviazgos de adolescente por aquí y por allá y, en más de una ocasión, había escuchado a Videl hablando con su madre acerca de ello. Sin embargo, no pensaba que tal cosa le molestara a Pan. Ella siempre había estado orgullosa de su fuerza y no tenía ningún inconveniente con alardear sobre aquello. Sabía que lo disfrutaba._

_Hasta ahora._

_Entonces, lo entendió. Entendió a que se debían esos atisbos de debilidad de Pan._

_Ella era muy fuerte -más fuerte de lo que tal vez él o Goten fueron a su edad- sin embargo, a pesar de que ella alardeaba de aquello, dentro se encontraba una niña con miedo de que esa fuerza supusiera un problema._

_Y la entendía, en cierto aspecto, claro. Porque cualquier chico viviría con el miedo rotundo de que su novia era mil veces más fuerte que él._

_Pero Pan… ella era tan exasperante, molesta y a veces fastidiosa… pero también era tierna, se preocupaba por todo el mundo y era increíblemente desinteresada, debajo de su enorme ego…_

_¿Cómo alguien no podría quererla? Su fuerza no era nada más que un complemento de su belleza, no un contrarresto._

_La abrazó y sus enormes brazos la cubrieron por completo. Ella casi podía desaparecer dentro de él._

_-Cuando seas grande, como yo, no habrá chico que no se resista a ti, Pan. Eres hermosa ahora y siempre lo serás -y lo decía enserio-. Y cuanto te enamores, será un bastardo con suerte._

Somñolienta, sintió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor y un cálido pecho en su espalda. Unas grandes piernas se enredaron instantáneamente con las suyas y jamás se sintió más protegida.

Estaba, por fin, en casa.

Y con ese pensamiento volvió a quedarse dormida.


	17. 17 Batalla de Corazones

Hola sigo publicando por un compromiso a mí misma. Aunque casi nadie lea ya. Lamento mucho haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero he tenido muchos problemas que son casi imposibles de explicar.

Por cierto, decidí hacer un pequeño ajuste en las edades de Trunks y Pan, puesto a que su diferencia de edad (en la línea de tiempo de GT, no DBS, es mayor. En Dragon Ball Super probablemente solo se llevan como diez años)

Pan: 20 (casi 21)

Trunks: 34.

Goten: 33

Bra: 23

Sea como sea, escribo.

**NO ROBEN HISTORIAS.**

_Kida_

* * *

"_En las horas de la noche_

_Te esperaré_

_Y no puedo dormir_

_Porque los pensamientos me devoran_

_Los pensamientos de ti me consumen"_

**Batalla de Corazones.**

_Somñolienta, sintió unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor y un cálido pecho en su espalda. Unas grandes piernas se enredaron instantáneamente con las suyas y jamás se sintió más protegida._

_Estaba, por fin, en casa._

_Y con ese pensamiento volvió a quedarse dormida._

El sol se colaba por las persianas de la habitación, golpeando directamente sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y se despertó.

Miró a su lado.

¿Lo había soñado? Frunció el ceño. Podía jurar que alguien se había colado en su cama la noche anterior, interrumpiendo sus sueños.

Trunks…

Pero no había nadie; ¿tan mal estaba? Ahora, incluso imaginaba tenerlo a su lado cuando no era así…

Su mente recorrió los acontecimientos del día anterior; Trunks le había dicho que dejaría de _intentarlo,_ que se rendiría.

"_-Pan, por favor. Déjalo hasta ahí, ¿sí? -el suspiró-. Dejaré de insistir. Entiendo que no me quieres, ya es muy tarde para mí, ¿no? -bajó los palillos, sin hambre-. Seré tu amigo, porque tu amistad vale demasiado para mí y me importas mucho. Ya no quiero hacerte sentir obligada a estar conmigo… fue pesado, ¿verdad?"_

-No, no lo fue -susurró para sí. Y se lamentó.

Pero ella no lo quería cerca, ¿verdad? Al menos no de esa manera. Le había hecho tanto daño, la había lastimado tantas veces y de tantas maneras…

…aunque no haya sido su intención, lo hizo.

Pero ella también había besado a Mirai.

Entonces, ¿en dónde la dejaba eso? Ella también lo había lastimado. Se sentía hipócrita por seguir pensando en el daño que le había hecho él en el pasado cuando ella había corrido a besar a su contraparte del futuro unos días antes.

Eso también fue sin querer, pensó.

Pero no. No había sido así.

Mirai se parecía tanto a Trunks… se parecía él de una manera en la que no quería reconocerlo. Pan observaba a Mirai como había visto a Trunks antes de hacerle todo ese daño: como alguien con quien podría estar.

Pero, eso estaba mal de tantas formas. Gruñó, mientras se metía a duchar. Si, estaba mal de tantas maneras que apenas podía enumerarlas: Mirai era la contraparte de _alguien_, lo que eso significaba que él venía de otro futuro, de una línea de tiempo totalmente distinta, una en la que ella no pintaba nada. Y Mirai no era nada más y nada menos que la contraparte de Trunks, la persona que ella había amado durante tantos años y quien le había hecho tanto daño.

Casi parecía una mala broma.

Se puso su traje de batalla y amarró su cabello en una trenza.

-¿Cómo dormiste, hija? -preguntó Videl cuando se reunió con sus padres de camino a la cafetería a desayunar, donde se vería con el resto de los guerreros Z.

Y con Trunks. Y Mirai.

Suspiró para sus adentros.

-Bien, mamá -contestó.

Ella notó el desánimo de su hija, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y hablar con ella a solas luego.

Pan se sentó en la mesa, como lo había hecho el día antes, frente a Trunks y al lado de su madre. Por suerte, Mirai se había sentado más allá y Bra estaba a su izquierda. ¿Cuándo todo se tornó tan incómodo?

-Oye, Pan -llamó Bra. Nadie les estaba prestando atención, puesto a que todos estaban hablando. Menos Trunks-. Vi a Jake cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación. Me dijo que te diera esto.

Sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Trunks se tensó, gesto que no fue paso inadvertido por su hermana, pero si por Pan quien se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Apretó el papel en un puño y decidió no leerlo en esos momentos.

-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con él antes de armar un escándalo frente a Gohan. Sabes cómo se pone a veces.

Y era cierto, su padre, a pesar de ser una persona bastante relajada, en ocasiones podía ponerse un tanto temperamental cuando de Videl o su hija se refería.

Pan asintió.

-¿Mi tio Goten lo vio?, espero que no le diga nada papá hasta que haya hablado con Jake.

Bra negó con la cabeza.

-No, ¿pero no le dijiste a Gohan que ustedes dos habían terminado? Digo… debe suponerlo, ¿no? Después de todo, es extraño que vengas a vivir cuando tenías un novio en Ciudad del Oeste.

La pelinegra asintió a su amiga. Trunks escuchaba atentamente. Vegeta se percató de como su hijo veía a la nieta de Kakaroto.

-Si -comentó en voz baja. A su lado, sus padres hablaban con Bulma acerca de un invento y Mirai escuchaba atentamente-. Pero piensa que le terminé sin más. No le dije que me engañó…

Bra abrió los ojos, pero decidió que no era el momento de charlar sobre eso. Sobre todo, si su hermano estaba escuchando a hurtadillas.

Sin embargo, Pan continuó. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, aunque fuese demasiado vergonzoso para ella el tema.

-Estábamos cumpliendo tres años, ¿sabes? -sorbió por la nariz. Aun que era consciente de sus sentimientos por Jake no eran, ni de lejos, lo que sentía por Trunks. Aun así, le dolía-. Yo…

-Pan -la interrumpió. Claro que deseaba escuchar a su amiga, pero no era justo que Trunks escuchase a hurtadillas aquella conversación. Por más que amara a su mejor amiga y deseaba que esta se convirtiese en su cuñada-. Hablamos de esto luego, ¿sí?

Pan, que la miraba sin entender, se sintió dolida. La joven Brief se dio cuenta enseguida y le hizo un gesto para que observase a Trunks.

Y ahí estaba él, con su desayuno a medio tocar y su mirada totalmente fija en algún punto de la mesa, pensando. Era claro que había escuchado toda la conversación y se sintió avergonzada.

-¡Participantes! El torneo ya va a comenzar -se escuchó en los altoparlantes.

Pan, sonrojada de la vergüenza, se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió a los vestidores, donde los luchadores restantes se prepararían para la batalla.

…

Mirai se ajustó las botas y amarró su largo cabello en una cola baja, observándose en el espejo del casillero.

Visto así, se parecía bastante al Trunks de la época en la que se encontraba, aunque aún se divisaban claras diferencias: él tenía el cabello unos centímetros más largos, su cuerpo estaba más tonificado y sus ojos se veían mas… vacíos.

Si, más vacíos.

Era plenamente consciente de que su parecido con Trunks y el despecho fue lo que termino empujando a Pan para besarlo. Ella no podía sentir nada por él, porque él ya había sido tomado.

Y ella le había sido arrebatada.

Y Trunks había arruinado todo de una manera tan estrepitosa -por no decir groserías- quería golpearlo, lastimarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

Maldita sea, claro que deseaba hacer que se arrastrara por todo el dolor que le había causado a Pan.

La extrañaba. Y ella ya no estaba.

Él había encontrado al amor de su vida y se lo habían arrebatado. Y cuando veía a ese par… era tan claro que ellos se pertenecían el uno al otro, que no soportaba la idea de observarlos. Él no debió haber besado a Pan, por supuesto que no. Por respeto a la menor de los Son y _ella_, sin embargo, quería empujar a Trunks para que actuara. Por eso había permitido que escuchase su conversación.

-Mirai -escuchó a sus espaldas, una voz que bien podría pertenecerle a él mismo, solo que cargada de ira-. Ven, vamos a hablar.

Trunks se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de los vestidores. Pan se preparaba para su lucha. Su contraparte lo siguió a sus espaldas, observando su cabello morado balancearse en su media cola. Imaginó que así se vería él de espaldas.

Trunks se detuvo abruptamente y Mirai unos metros detrás de él. Vió como apretaba sus manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y su ki se elevaba abruptamente unos segundos antes de volver a controlarse.

Estaba conteniéndose. Y eso le explotaría en la cara.

-Aléjate de ella -escuchó. Trunks hablaba con los dientes apretados.

Mirai se cruzó de brazos. Debía provocarlo. Tenía que provocarlo para que reaccionara. Para que _luchara_ por ella. Tenía que aprender a ser un hombre y un _saiyajin_.

-No -contesto rotundamente y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indiferencia.

Unos metros atrás de ambos, estaba Vegeta escuchando toda la conversación. Le era inadmisible pensar por qué ambos se encontraban peleando por la nieta de Kakaroto.

-Trunks -dijo el pelimorado del tiempo presente, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su contraparte alterna-. Te lo advierto, si no te alejas de ella, yo mismo me encargaré de ti.

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado, a veces el mocoso de su hijo podía parecerse mucho a él. Solo que él nunca habría permitido que otro, fuese quien fuese, le pusiera las manos encima a su Bulma.

Mirai dio un paso adelante y lo observo unos segundos antes de contestar:

-Solo me alejaré de ella, si me lo pide -le provocó.

…

Pan salía de la plataforma, después de sacar a Ídole de un solo golpe hacia el pasto. Había sido fácil todo hasta ahora. Aquí era cuando comenzaba el verdadero juego.

Se sentó y tomó agua de un vaso que le tendió Bra. Le dirigió una sonrisa a su padre.

¡Dios!, ¡cómo le encantaba ver a su papá con el atuendo de pelea que solía usar su abuelito! Aunque, el de su padre, tenía la marca de Piccolo en la espalda en vez de la típica del Maestro Roshi.

-¡Buena suerte, papá! -Gohan le hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió.

Atrás, Vegeta entraba en la estancia para su batalla y rió.

-La necesitarás, mocoso.

Todos tomaron aquel comentario con humor, ya conocían el genio y orgullo de Vegeta.

-¡Bien! ¡Y para nuestra siguiente pelea, tenemos al participante Gohan contra el participante Vegeta! -gritó el maestro de ceremonias.

Vegeta avanzó por las escaleras con los brazos cruzados hasta subir a la plataforma, a su lado, Gohan tronaba sus dedos y movía sus piernas para calentarlas. El príncipe se rió ante aquello.

-Buen intento, Gohan -el aludido lo miró entraño puesto a que Vegeta no solía llamar a nadie por su primer nombre-. Tal vez, si hubieses entrenado todo este tiempo en vez de holgazanear bajo el pretexto de la paz -escupió la última palabra- podrías darme una buena pelea.

Gohan puso la mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió.

-Pero señor Vegeta, ya no hay peligros a los que enfren…

-¡CÁLLATE MOCOSO, ESA NO ES EXCUSA!

Ambos se pararon uno frente al otro. El maestro de ceremonias los observaba a ambos sintiendo un ligero deja vu al ver sus rostros, pero no supo descifrar de dónde los conocía.

-¡Comiencen!

Gohan saludó a su oponente y Vegeta se puso en guardia.

…

-¡AHHHHHH! -gritó Bra levantándose de pronto de su silla.

Trunks, Mirai, Goten y los demás guerreros Z (menos los que se encontraban peleando) voltearon a ver. Piccolo, al percatarse que la peliazul estaba bien continúo viendo la batalla.

-¡Bra! -gritó un Goten asustado-, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿quieres que traiga un…

-¡Tu cumpleaños es en una semana! -gritó Bra, observando atentamente a Pan.

Esta suspiró, esperaba zafarse de lo que sea que aspiraba a hacer Bra, pero no tuvo éxito. Los demás rieron, este tipo de cosas eran muy típica de Bra. Goten suspiró aliviado.

-¡Es cierto, Pan!, cumples 19 el viernes, ¿no?

Trunks golpeó la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

-No, Goten -respondió el y nuevamente parecían niños de ocho años-, cumple 23.

-Ahhhhh -rió.

Bra, quien miro a su esposo con ternura, se volvió a Pan.

-No te salvarás de tu fiesta.

-Pero Bra…

-¡Nada!, el viernes en la noche tendremos una fiesta en casa, invitaré a todos y -habló más bajo, pero consiente de que su hermano escuchaba-, quizás te presente a algunos amigos.

_Bien, con que Trunks quiere solo mi amistad… no tendrá problema con que coqueteé con algunos chicos, ¿verdad? _, pensó Pan.

-Me agrada la idea de conocer gente nueva, Bra. Está bien.

Trunks frunció el ceño, claramente molesto con su hermana. Mirai sonrió.

_Con que la mocosa quiere ponerme celoso_, pensó_, perfecto. Es un juego de dos._

-¿Oye hermanita…-preguntó disimulando su enojo-, puedo llevar a alguien?

Bra lo observó unos segundos. Mirai rodó los ojos y Goten no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Claro, Trunks.

-¡Y EL GANADOR ES EL PARTICIPANTE VEGETA! -gritó el narrador.

Gohan entró en los vestidores con un ojo hinchado y el labio roto.

-Papá, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Pan. Podía sentir su Ki en perfecto estado, pero no podía evitar preguntar.

Él asintió y revolvió su cabello entre sus dedos.

-Si, Pan. No te preocupes -contestó con cariño.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Gohan? Pensé que durarían más… -se acercó Trunks.

Vegeta entró en los vestidores.

-Hump -fue lo único que hizo.

-Bueno…-comenzó divertido-. Estábamos teniendo una buena pelea… pero aterricé fuera de la plataforma y me descalificaron.

-Tal vez si hubieses entrenado como se debe, me habrias dado una lucha más digna de un saiyajin.

-Si, bueno…

-¡Cuñadito! -gritó nuevamente Bra-. Pan cumple el viernes y pensaba hacerle una fiesta en casa.

-¿Enserio?, me parece buena idea, Bra -contestó contento y olvidando su pelea con Vegeta-, aunque creo que Satán se adelantó y está organizando todo en su casa, ¿por qué no vamos allá?

Bra se propuso a rechistar cuando el maestro de ceremonias volvió a vociferar.

-¡El siguiente participante es Mirai contra la participante Son Pan!

Trunks rechinó los dientes, Bra lo observó raro.

Pan, que aún se encontraba molesta con Mirai no lo observó, ajustó su trenza y caminó hacia la plataforma.

Trunks siguó a Pan con su mirada hasta que Mirai tapó su campo de visión. Caminó hacia las afueras de los vestidores, al lado de Piccolo, y observó a Pan ponerse frente a frente con Mirai.

-Quien diría que terminarías enamorándote de Pan, Trunks -comentó el namekusein con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado-. Me parece que Gohan no estaría muy contento con ustedes dos juntos.

Trunks se sorprendió ante aquello, ¿tan obvio era? No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Pic-colo -juntó sus manos- por favor, no le digas nada a Gohan ¡Pan y yo no somos nada!

Bra, que escuchaba todo, se apareció por detrás de su hermano asustándolo cuando habló.

-¡Pues eso no es lo que parece, hermanito! -comentó divertida-, cuando están en la misma habitación…

-¡AHHHHH! -gritó Trunks tratando de callar a su hermana cuando Gohan se acercó para observar la pelea.

Bra rió.

Afuera, Pan lanzaba patadas a diestra y siniestra, molesta y sumida en sus pensamientos. _Odiaba_ a Mirai, ¿Qué derecho tenia para decidir cómo debía enterarse Trunks sobre aquello?, ¿por qué no la dejó decírselo? Aquellos pensamientos potenciaron su furia y continuó intentando golpear.

-Si no te concentras, no darás un golpe certero, Pan -comentó Mirai.

-Cállate, idiota -dijo en voz baja, antes de conectar un puñetazo en su mandíbula.

Trunks sonrió.

-No te moleste conmigo, Pan -comentó Mirai mientras detenía unas patadas de la saiyajin-. Pronto entenderás porqué hago esto.

-¡QUE TE CALLES, IMBÉCIL! -gritó y ese insulto le recordó tanto a la pelea que tuvo hace años con Trunks que no pudo evitar dejar salir su rabia- ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HACERLE DAÑO DE ESA MANERA?! ¡ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL!

Trunks se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de _su_ Pan. Ella lo estaba defendiendo.

Bra apartó a su hermano de Gohan y Piccolo. Lo llevó a un rincón apartado.

-Trunks, ¿de qué está hablando Pan?

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el cap de hoy:) tarde un poquito, pero estaba poniendome al dia con los episodios de DBS :D .

¿Quien creen que es la enamorada de Mirai?

¿Pan?, ¿otra chica?...

...¿tal vez Mai?

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

_"Observó sus ojos negros y su cabello del mismo color y lloró, impontente. Se sentia vacío sin ella. Nunca podria negar ese sentimiento._

_-Te amo -susurró, unos cuantos mechones lilas cayeron sobre su frente, tapando sus ojos- y te extraño tanto que duele..."_


End file.
